Luffy and Zoro: Back to gain what we once lost!
by Krialke
Summary: Before with 129 reviews! Luffy and Zoro were the only ones left to celebrate their arrival at Raftel, after their crew was brutally murdered by the new Yonko just days after an ambush by Akainu. Gold Roger is the one who awaits them there, and along with a request from him, he gives them the chance to go back in time and recover what they once lost. Time travel!
1. Back in the past

Monkey D Luffy, a 19 years old boy, is the rookie pirate who shook the World Government to its core. He was known by the nickname "Staw Hat" Luffy, because he always wore a straw hat which before belonged to Gold Roger, the former Pirate King. Most refer to Luffy as a simple pirate searching for the treasure One Piece, but certain people see him as a carrier of The Will of D fulfilling his destiny. During his last journey he had lost all of his crew members except his first mate, Roronoa Zoro, now the strongest swordsman in the world.

They soon found One Piece, but in their hearts was a great hole, which couldn't be filled by the treasure. Seeing that, the spirit of Gold Roger couldn't rest in peace, knowing that the only one capable of finding his treasure was close to breaking down, so he gave them two possible choices. Keeping the treasure and becoming the Pirate King, able to find another crew, or...Time Travel. Of course, they chose the second alternative, now they have to experience their adventures once again, with the goal of saving their friends and fulfilling Roger's request...

* * *

...Both Captain and first mate were trying hard to fight the tears as they woke up on board of Going Merry, surrounded by the sleeping faces of their nakama. After taking a good look at the faces of Ussop and Nami, they couldn't help a few sniffs as tears of joy welled up their eyes. Noticing the fact that only those two were there, Luffy and Zoro gathered that this was before they met Sanji.

Not wanting to wake them up, Luffy and Zoro made their way to the deck silently.

"Man, I can't believe it actually worked! We are in the past, right before meeting the crappy cook." Zoro said, unable to stop a grin of joy spread in his face and in his heart he couldn't deny he wanted to meet Sanji again. The captain nodded in agreement and his gaze fell to the sea, a calm and relaxed expression in his face. At that time, he felt so alive, like he was reborn from death. Like he had just woken up from a very bad dream.

"This time, we will make sure all of them accomplish their dreams." He stated with a determined look and the swordsman couldn't agree more.

"Will we tell them?" Zoro questioned and Luffy closed his eyes, he always did when thinking.

"You better not be like that in front of the crew, seeing you think would creep them out!" Zoro laughed, half serious and Luffy also chuckled softly.

"No, we won't tell them for the time being." Luffy decided and then added. "But we should train them and make them ready for the Grand Land. Some Haki training would be good."

"Roger, captain."Replied Zoro before he yawned. Time traveling was pretty tiring that's for sure. Luffy smiled.

"You're tired so go to sleep. I'll take the guard." He ordered his swordsman, even though he sounded pretty tired himself. Zoro nodded, yawning again before he was off to the crow's nest in the top of the main mast. Luffy sat on top of Merry's head, really glad to have his friend back and promised to take better care of her.

"You know Merry," The captain started speaking, as he always did even in the first timeline when sitting on top of Merry. "Even after having Sunny's head to sit on, I could never stop thinking of sitting on you again. You are always there for me, so I thank you."

Merry remained silent as the stars of the night had began to fade...

* * *

Next morning Nami woke up first and after her Ussop. She was surprised to see Luffy awake on top of Merry, thinking only they two were awake. Though ,Zoro was also awake there in the nest, but she couldn't see him anyway. Nami, gathering from the bangs under his eyes, realized that Luffy had stayed up all night.

"Ara Luffy, I thought it was Zoro's turn to guard yesterday." Luffy turned and nearly went to hug his navigator, but managed to stop that urge. It would be weird.

"I wasn't sleepy so I thought I'd keep watch." He answered and then hopped off his favorite seat. Thinking for a minute, he decided to make a littl experiment. "Nami, I'm thinking of beating up a certain pirate."

That got Nami's attention and inside she hoped he was a great one with treasure, surely not expecting what her crazy captain had in mind.

"A pirate I respect told me about him and his bad deeds so I'm thinking to put a stop in his evilness, since he is here, in East Blue."

Luffy made up that, even if part of it was true as he was thinking of Jinbe. Up on the nest, Zoro opened one of his eyes and directed it at Luffy, knowing what he was about to do.

 _'Don't push your luck, Luffy.'_ He thoght and looked upon them, listening.

"Who's this pirate?"

Before spitting out the name along with the bad memories it brought, Luffy went inside the kitchen and told Ussop to eat as fast as he could and then to start target practicing with the cannon, knowing Yosaku and Jonny were somewhere near and call him when he is done. After dealing with Ussop, he went back to Nami, his tone turning serious, ready for whatever reaction as he spilled the name.

"Arlong, captain of fishman pirates. From what I've heard he has enslaved a village in an island nearby and the marines didn't give a damn to help, so all the more reason for me to now kick his ass."

Nami froze the instant he said that hateful name that haunted her dreams for eight long.

 _'No, if Luffy fought Arlong he'd die for sure!'_ Nami thought horrified, but how could Nami tell him that, without making him suspicious of her? How could she tell him that the village would be freed from him soon, so he should wait? Also, she didn't want them to interfere and possibly destroy her hard work of eight years.

Luffy, seeing her discomfort, used Observation Haki to read her thoughts and quickly made up another story.

"I was also told that Arlong was one hell of a cheater (sorry I couldn't resist), when it came to deals." Seeing he had her attention Luffy continued.

"Heard that he enslaved villages very often. On some rare cases, brave people were willing to buy the peace. Arlong usually stated a really high price and when that person was close to collecting all, he'd send a marine he had connection with to confiscate the money over some stupid excuse."

Nami's eyes widened in horror as she stared incredulously. What if it was the same with her? Would all the pain she went through those eight years...Was that just a game to him?!

Over them, Zoro appeared to be smirking. _'Nicely done, Captain.'_

Nami put on a nervous smile as her hand went to her covered tattoo unconsciously, thinking about what Luffy told her. Even with the new information, it didn't change anything. The shark bastard was still too dangerous for them to handle it. As she thought of that, an image of Bellmère flashed on her mind, tears threating to fall.

 _'I don't want them to get hurt, but how do I stop Luffy?!'_ She wondered desperately, even though she learned from the experience on Ussop's island, that Luffy didn't let anyone hurt his friends. That pirate he respected was enlisted as a friend, she knew.

The rubber captain smiled kindly, trying to comfort her.

"Do you think I'm not strong enough? That hurts, you know?" He asked playfully as he walked towards her. Suddenly, Nami felt strong arms wrapped around her, and in an instant, she was on the arms of the black haired teen, who held her head pressed against his shoulder. "Believe me, Nami."He added with a firm face, but also whispering.

"That fish stick won't stand a chance." Nami was left there, too caught up on her little word to ask Luffy what he meant. It was impossible, her mind kept telling her, but to no avail. The nasty feeling when you hide something, it comes to you and makes you paranoid, as though the other knows what you're keeping from him.

But it was not the case with her, she was sure. Nami hugged her arms, where seconds ago laid the rubber skin and the corners of her lips didn't dare to curl upwards. After Luffy had let go and joined Ussop on target practicing, just as Luffy thought, everything turned out exactly as last time and the bounty hunters came there. Right after healing Yosaku they headed to Baratiè.

 **A/N: Yes, I have edited. Hope it was better than the first. Enjoy! And please don't ask why, I just felt like it.**


	2. To Baratiè

Things playing out exactly as before gave Luffy and Zoro a great advantage. Luffy, being the little devil he was, destroyed the roof of Baratiè again and again he was forced to work there for two weeks. But seeing his cook alive and well made up for it and, even if Zoro would never admit it aloud, he too was glad to see Sanji again. As soon as Gin came to the restaurant, Luffy went out and counted down from three to zero. As soon as he thought "zero", Gin was thrown out of Baratiè.

"Tough day, huh?" he asked the pirate with a wide grin as Gin rubbed his stomach, growling. After a while Sanji showed up and gave food to him. Luffy then remembered how much time had passed since the last time he had eaten Sanji's food. A few weeks, but still a lot to Luffy.

"That's really kind of you," Luffy commented and Sanji gave him an emotionless look. "To feed him I mean." Sanji blowed smoke from his mouth and said.

"To me, any hungry person is a costumer. No one should ever experience the pain of starving, as long as I'm a cook, I'll feed anyone who wants food."

"Speaking from experience? Never mind don't answer that. I want to to recruit you as the cook of my pirate ship." Luffy said and waited for his refusal, which of course came fast.

"I refuse."

"Oh, come on!" Luffy pouted. "I refuse your refusal! You're becoming my cook, unless you convince me of a reason you have to stay!" Sanji stared at him for a bit, thinking he was really stupid.

"For your information, I'm not stupid." Luffy smirked, thanking Rayleigh for teaching him Haki.

Sanji gaped in shock. 'How could he tell what I was thinking?! Is this guy a...'

"I'm not a mind reader, either, just so you know." Now Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Anyway, tell me why you don't want to leave. You must have a dream, right? It'll be fun! I'm heading to the Grand Line, by the way."At that Gin flinched, not liking the mention of that horrible place.

He looked up.

"Kid, you're going to the Grand Line?" At Luffy's nod he practically shouted. "You can't go there!"

"Why not?"

"That place is a graveyard of pirate ships. It is filled with monstrous people and the weather is unpredictable! It's way too dangerous! You are a good kid, so I'm warning you, don't go."

"So? I should abandon my dream, because I hear that it's too dangerous or people telling me it's impossible?" He asked, sounding like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sanji almost looked at Luffy with a new respect, as he himself had been told that his dream was impossible. He shook his head, convincing himself that the idiot was just a big daydreamer.

"If it was like that I'd have given up long ago! You have no idea what my grandpa did to me trying to get becoming Pirate King out of my head!"

"And I sure as hell don't want to know." A new voice said and they turned to see the green haired swordsman cross armed. Zoro yawned and looked at Sanji for a long pause, mainly because his rival was breathing, then turned at Luffy, deciding to play along. "Is this our new cook?"

"Not you, too!" Exclaimed an angry Sanji. "I'm not becoming a pirate, you shitty swordsman!" His words made Zoro wonder. He didn't know if he should feel happy or annoyed at the return of his past nickname.

"Look swirly, if my captain declares you a crew member, you either become one or die trying not to be. Trust me, I know. Now let's go Luffy, you have work to do."

Zoro practically dragged Luffy inside the restaurant and Luffy was not happy. "Hey,what do you want, Zoro? I'm trying to convince Sanji to become our cook!" Zoro let go of Luffy and turned to face him, his expression showed he was dead serious. Luffy noticed his look and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Something wrong?" He asked, mentally sighing for facing a problem in the very first day of coming back in time.

"Two things, named Nami and Mihawk. After what you said to Nami, don't give me that look, I heard your conversation quite well. Anyway, we don't know if she will leave again and I want to know if she does, should I stay to fight Mihawk?"

Luffy honestly hadn't thought of that. If Nami didn't leave, then they'd go to her island and kick Arlong's ass together after dealing with Mihawk and if she did leave, should Zoro fight Mihawk? After a long pause, Luffy hummed.

"Hmmm...I think you should fight Mihawk either way." He concluded and Zoro raised an eyebrow. Of course, he didn't mind fighting Mihawk, not at all! In fact, he'd love to see his face when he gave the 'greatest' a piece of his mind. But was it worth to waste time?Even if his body isn't adjusted to his real strength, he knows all Mihawk's moves and is pretty sure Mihawk would beat him up.

"If you fight him, then he will grow a respect for you. He was amazed the first time, what will he think THIS time? And I think we could use his cooperation, I just got the feeling. Also, do it to ease his boredom."

He added, the last part teasingly, making Zoro chuckle, and his captain did have a point. He nodded.

"Only to ease his boredom." Zoro added with a smirk and then left to join Ussop as Luffy served the guests. While he talked with Zoro, Sanji had come back and started flirting with the female costumers, meaning Gin was going to burst that door open with Krieg in his arms any minute. And how true that was! After two minutes Gin came with Krieg, begging for food.

While the cooks were busy making fun of Krieg, Sanji quickly prepared some rice and a glass of water and brought them to Krieg, who started eating almost as fast as Luffy.

"What the hell are you doing Sanji?!" "If he gets better he's gonna destroy our restaurant!" Similar shouts and complaints were shot at the blond by other cooks, but as Luffy remembered really well, Sanji didn't give a damn.

Seeing Sanji stand by his beliefs, Zoro mentally admitted that he was worth a praise. Not many could hold on to their priorities like Sanji did.

After getting better, Kreig shot a lariat at Sanji and threw him across the room, an action that made Luffy want to kick that bastard's ass right then and there. Krieg ordered food for 100 people, which Sanji was going to obey, if not for the other chefs.

They surrounded Sanji and pointed dangerous weapons at him, but Sanji couldn't care less.

"If his crew gets better they are gonna take our ship! I know that you gave food to the costumers I threw out in the past and then I couldn't say if it was right or wrong, but this time is definitely wrong!" Patty yelled at him, clearly frustrated.

"What are you, his double agent?! If you intend to prepare the food, we're gonna shoot you." Sanji stood his pace though.

"If you want to shoot, do it. I'm a cook and my duty is to feed those who are hungry. I can deal with them after they're full." Luffy smiled at the kind nature of his chef while the cooks stared at Sanji as though he had gone insane, not noticing Zeff coming until he slammed a huge bag on the floor, claiming to be the food for the crew. Again the chefs complied that he would take their ship, but Zeff shut them up and explained the difference between them and Sanji. The chefs just stared, again.

"Owner Zeff." One random chef whispered in awe, loud enough for them to hear. Krieg was left wide eyed for a moment.

"You're...Zeff the Red Leg!" He quickly regained his composed face. "So you are alive, huh?"

"So what if I'm alive? Now I'm no longer a pirate, as you can see I make my living as a cook. Now, take that food and feed your men. Oh, and do you really think we'll let you take our ship so easily? Or that you even can? Right, Mr. Couldn't-Get-Through-The-Grand-Line?"

At that statement, the costumers began whispering along the cooks as how the king of East Blue couldn't live through Grand Line. Krieg began rambling on about his oh so great adventure, also telling about Mihawk, but only how he had sliced his ships.

"You're right, my ships didn't stand more than seven days in the Grand Line, but it was only a fluke of fate! I had strength, numbers and ambition! I only lacked information! But I assume that now I found it. You are sure to have kept a journal of the year you spent in Grand Line and with that journal and this ship, my crew will conquer the Grand Line easily and I'll become Pirate King!" He started laughing like a mad man until someone stopped him.

"Shut the hell up!" Luffy snapped finally, making Zoro silently thank him for that. Seriously, he had been ready to cut the man in pieces. But most of the audience didn't side with Zoro. They all gaped with noise and stared wide eyed at the young lad. Krieg was pissed, and Gin was praying that the kid didn't say too much.

"What did you say, brat?"He asked in a low, dangerous voice, even though his glare didn't even BEGIN to faze the boy.

 _'Try one of Whitebeard-ossan's glares. Huh, even THAT wouldn't scare me.'_ Thought Luffy, bored at his lame opponent .

"Beside being stupid you're also deaf?" Luffy asked, making Zoro smirk, Nami shake in fear along with Ussop and the others hold their breath in shock and/or terror.

"I told you to shut up!"

"Who do you think you are, brat?! Do you know who you're talking to?!" He yelled, furious at Luffy, who continued to look without a trace of fear or doubt.

"I'm Don Krieg, the strongest man in the world!" Krieg smirked, thinking that he undoubtedly had scared the boy shitless by mentioning his name, but his smirk was soon wiped off when he heard laughing. Luffy was rolling on the ground in laughter, tears in his eyes along with Zoro who had clutched his stomach, and was laughing his head off, while the others looked at them like they were insane. Krieg for one was beyond pissed off now.

Luffy finally was able to form words."You..hahaha...you...the..hah...the s-strongest in the WORLD?!Hahahaha!"He wiped his tears and breathed heavily. Both of them just couldn't help it. That weakling saying he was the strongest in the world was like saying Garp was an ordinary old man that couldn't properly walk without a supporting cane.

"What, are you kidding? Half of the people I know could wipe the floor with you! Didn't Mihawk already teach you that?"

Ok, that was enough for Krieg. He ran up yelling at Luffy, making the others scream his name, shout in fear while Zoro yawn in boredom. Luffy sighed and used armament Haki to give Krieg a light punch, which sent him out of the restaurant and directly in his ship. Luffy scratched the back of his head sheepishly and apologized for breaking the door, while Gin made a run for it along with the food, of course after having sent Luffy a startled look.

The cooks, especially Sanji and Zeff were openly staring at Luffy with disbelief written all over their faces.

Luffy looked at Zoro and nodded, the first mate understood that the time for his duel had come. Zoro walked down the stairs, while Luffy's eyes were locked at Nami who was also staring at him, open mouthed.

 _'So she didn't leave, huh? Maybe she forgot because of my performance.'_ Luffy reasoned and then turned at Zeff. "Ossan, if I beat the crap out of those wannabes, are we even?" He asked with a grin and Zeff smiled upon hearing the word 'wannabes', as if he was a great pirate. Though Zeff thought he wasn't far from that. "Huh! Do as you like."

Zeff ordered Sanji and the other cooks to send the costumers out and take out the 'Fin'. They obeyed and Zeff glanced at Luffy again, this time like he was analyzing the kid. _'This kid...He's not normal.'_

Some miles away, a certain Warlord was making his way to Baratiè.

"Now then, what will we have for lunch?"


	3. Swordsman Battle

Zoro was standing on the 'Fin' with crossed arms and a frown in his face as he tapped his foot impatiently. Really, how much longer would he have to wait for Mihawk? He was suppressing his aura so Mihawk wouldn't get too suspicious and now he had no way of using Haki and was stuck waiting.

He sighed and looked at the pathetic state of Krieg's ships. He wondered if Luffy would let him get away with destroying the whole fleet as he was waiting. Ah, who was he kidding! Luffy really wants to beat up that guy for declaring that HE would be Pirate King. What a joke!

But he wasn't the only one. Krieg was waiting for his men to eat up so he could go and kill that straw hat bastard. He wandered around the ship, growling and frowning, while planning the right way to kill Luffy... As if he could anyway.

* * *

"Not coming yet, huh?" Zoro turned to see his captain and sighed again."I swear, five more minutes and I'll need to slice something up." He stayed, making Luffy grin as he remembered the warlord.

"You two are _really_ like each other." He said and then threw a look at the enemy ship and then at the cooks who were coming out along with his crew.

"Waiting for anyone?" Asked Zeff with his usual stoic face. Luffy was about to reply when they heard a bunch of cheers coming from Krieg's ship as pirates started to crawl on the Fin. Luffy also noticed Zoro grab his white sword, a smirk fixed in his face.

"He's here." As if on cue, a black sword sliced the whole galleon, sending huge waves and making the ship split in pieces. Zoro noticed that many pirates, who had fallen in the sea, were gradually climbing on the ship's pieces and excitement went through his body.

 _'Finally'_ He thought, eager to see Mihawk again. Zoro wasn't one to express emotions, but he had formed a close bond with the other swordsman. He couldn't really explain it himself, he just felt a connection with his mentor.

And there it was. A small, square ship with a giant cross on its back. As well as a candle on each corner to end it, on all of its glory, the Warlord's was slowly nearing the mess of what had remained from the galleon. On it sat a man, cross-legged, with a big black sword on his back. His eyes... the one thing that made him famous over the four blue seas and easily recognizable, was his pair of bright yellow eyes, which earned him the nickname "Hawk-eyes". The nickname had hit the nail on the head, as his eyes looked like they'd pierce deep in your heart, in the places that even you couldn't reach.

"Bastard! You followed us all the way here from Grand Line!? Why! What have we ever done to you!?"

"Probably because they interrupted his nap." Suggested Zoro and Luffy burst laughing, thinking it had a really good chance to be the case. "Or maybe he was bored and needed to cut something." He continued, making Ussop and Nami glare at him.

"If you want to guess, fine! But at least give us a real possibility." Nami yelled at him, only to eat her words after Mihawk's answer.

"To kill time." He stated simply making Ussop and Nami stare in shock and disbelief.

"See? Told you." Zoro said, pointing at Mihawk and then jumped on the broken deck of the ship. Then, when one pirate shot two bullets at Mihawk, Zoro seriously had to fight the urge to face palm. If Mihawk would be that easy to kill, then the Pirate Age would be nothing but a lame joke.

Zoro decided to act nice and answer the curious question on how Mihawk was able to dodge with relative easiness.

"The sword." He supplied simply, while making his way towards Mihawk, who stared in return. "He simply deviated the bullets with the edge of his of black sword. Speaking of which, I must say I've never seen a sword used so gracefully." And that still remained true to this day.

"Hm. A sword with only strength is not powerful." Mihawk stated, as he observed the reactions the pirates had when realizing who Zoro was. He was studying this man with a calculating, cold stare. Mihawk could sense the aura around him being suppressed, but not as greatly as the strawhat kid's. He assumed the two were comrades and turned his attention to Zoro again. He could feel many emotions on this man's body language and expression. It seemed. Like his eyes screamed excitement, impatience, respect and...nostalgia? Why would an emotion like that be on his eyes?

"What's your name, kid?" He demanded and Zoro unleashed all of his swords, along with a terrifying aura that brought up waves and answered.

"Roronoa Zoro." Mihawk's eyes narrowed for just a fragment of a second. It was so fast, yet so meaningful that Zoro thought it had been a trick of the sun. Luffy however, noticed it clearly and wondered what it was.

Mihawk then gracefully jumped on Zoro's left, some meters away and asked again.

"What's your mission?"

"To be the best." Zoro answered, warmly accepting the feeling of deja vù. "And seeing as you have free time, I challenge you to a duel. What do you say?"

Mihawk gave a smirk. "Foolish." But his hand didn't agree with him and went to pick up the black blade. Zoro was a bit surprised. _'He's not using his tiny toy?'_ He wondered and mentally shrugged. _'Maybe my aura has impressed him. Oh well, like in the good, old times.'_ He was brought out of his thoughts by Luffy's scream.

"Oiiii, Zorooo! Try not to get yourself killed, 'kay?" Zoro sweat dropped and Mihawk looked at Luffy with his usual blank, emotionless face. Zoro sighed.

"Your support is truly touching, Captain! Any more of your great advises?" The first mate asked sarcastically, his eyes still locked on Mihawk.

"Hmmm...No, in fact no. But if it's for what you should tell Mihawk regarding your techniques, then I guess I could lend a hand." Zoro hadn't thought of that. Some of his strongest techniques required putting in use his training and a style that Mihawk would definitely recognize as similar to his own. Also, he was far too used to fighting with the techniques Mihawk had taught him that he had almost forgotten how he used to fight before. Zoro couldn't even think of winning with only his second-hand techniques. Against small flies or vice admirals, certainly, but not against Mihawk.

Zoro groaned.

Meanwhile, Mihawk was trying to figure out the meaning behind the words of that straw hatted kid. What did it matter what techniques this kid used? And even if he had some good moves, what was in for him?

He quickly got his answer when the fight began. Firstly, he was going easy on him, while analyzing the way of Zoro's fighting. He could clearly see that he had learnt the way of the sword in theory and was struggling to put it in action. They say swords choose their master, but two of his swords looked like they weren't his, only the white one was in perfect sync with him and that puzzled Mihawk. He could think of only two possibilities: The swords weren't his or...he until recently had used different ones. The swords in his hands were weak, he could tell, so pushing his entire skill in them was out of question. But his moves made up for that.

Zoro firstly used the Oni Giri, which was blocked in the center, but Zoro expected that so he used brute force and made Mihawk step some feet back. He then moved his swords up and along with the one on his mouth, they formed a triangle, the same technique that he had used the first time, and he again got slashed, but it was less deep and he also sliced Mihawk's coat, mere centimeters away from his ribs.

 _'Damn! So close!'_ He cursed inwardly, aggravated, and quickly hopped out of Mihawk's attack. Zoro took some steps back to get out of his range, breathing heavily and shaking.

Mihawk could tell that and didn't know what to make out of it. Zoro was strong, so how come his body couldn't keep up with him? It looked like it wasn't even his! Luffy was thinking along the same lines, only that he knew the answer. They just came from the future, so they hadn't had time to train their bodies and Mihawk was certainly no pushover.

Luffy although, wasn't a bit worried. He had come to respect the man, maybe not as much as Zoro, but still in a high level, and not only because he had helped Zoro after he had swallowed his pride for the sake of his crew, or because he was Shanks' friend.

For Luffy, it was mainly because Mihawk was one of those few, who were worthy of being called pirates. He had the power, but wasn't corrupted and wasn't like those scum that would kill innocent for the hell of it. No, he held his head high and, like Zoro would say, was proud to call himself a swordsman, and worthy of his title.

He had the ability to cut what he wanted to, down to the smallest millimeter, like that one time at Marineford, when he cut a gigantic iceberg without the slightest effort.

He knew he could trust this man, for he was one of those who despised betrayal.

Luffy unleashed a slightly bigger aura, which made both swordsman stop and glance at him. Luffy slowly nodded his head at Zoro, whose eyes widened for a bit of a second, and quickly turned to normal, but with a hungry look. So Luffy said it was alright to get a bit wild, huh? Well, time to show his teacher what he was made of by using _that_ technique.

Mihawk's eyes widened at what he saw. Zoro's legs, hands, swords and head tripled, his right eye closed and left eye a dangerous color of red. The Krieg's pirates gaped, Gin's eyes widened, the chefs found their jaws on the ground, Sanji dropped his cigar as Nami screamed and Ussop shook in shock. But Luffy and Zeff watched with a composed face, and Mihawk soon joined them.

"Three sword style..."

Mihawk thought he was seeing things. It had to be it! How else could he explain the sight before him? Zoro's swords had formed a cross, with two swords on his mouth making the horizontal arm, and two other in his 'own' hands the vertical arm, as the other hands formed his other technique,The Purgatory swords.

Mihawk was, for the first time in ages, really confused, dare say shocked. It was such a similar technique to the one he had years ago, when he had just made a name for himself. At that time, he used two swords. One of them was the Black Sword, the other was a two-edged sword that he only used for this technique, the Holy Cross. A technique he used on strong opponents that robbed life instantly. You couldn't know which part of the sword would hit you,and how, so surprise was the key. But no one who had faced that technique had lived to tell the tale, so he had no idea how that kid had gotten it.

Zoro charged at Mihawk. He wasn't going to kill him, Luffy's nod before showed that they were going to tell, even if he didn't know why, so he was just carrying out the orders of his captain. Or so he told himself. Let's see now how Mihawk liked his own technique used against him.

Mihawk quickly braced his black sword and, much to everyone's surprise, took out the knife on his chest. Using the black sword, he stopped the cross technique on its weak spot, sending lightings and increasing the pressure, thus making even the sea shake in fear, while with the other sword, he slashed Zoro's whole upper body. Zoro winced in pain, but was able to take one of his extra swords to cut Mihawk's chest. Then both departed, back to back with each other, only some meters away. Zoro's other parts disappeared as he fell to his knees, the two swords on his hands shattered and a huge gash on his chest that went down to his hip could be seen. Nami cried out his name and Luffy stopped Yosaku and Jonny from interfering, curious to see what Mihawk would do.

Zoro sheathed his Waido Ichimanjou and stood up, while Mihawk turned around, his black sword still in his hand. The crowd gasped again, seeing a gash similar to Zoro's on Mihawk, only that it was shallower.

 _'I was lucky his extra swords weren't really swords ,but just his Haki.'_ Mihawk thought while staring at his chest.' _But how? How is he so strong, yet I haven't heard of him? And that technique...'_ His train of thought was interrupted by Zoro turning around and holding his arms wide open.

"What?" Mihawk questioned, not understanding.

Zoro smirked. "Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." Mihawk forgot for a moment all the puzzles on his mind, a feeling similar to pride filled his chest, as he too smirked.

"Well said." He brought down his sword, making Zoro's blood splash like a fountain. Even after such an intense fight, Zoro surprisingly didn't pass out, he didn't fall, he only stood tall and strong.

"Urgg...Ah...Sorry captain." He weakly turned at Luffy with a tired smile. "I'll get him next time." Luffy grinned and catapulted himself there, startling nearly everyone who didn't know of his devil power. He quickly went to Zoro's side, helping him stand up and they shared a truthful look, only to become slightly worried when feeling Mihawk unleash his aura and walk towards them, slowly.

"So, young men." He said, a little too calmly for their taste. "Explain."


	4. Interesting conversation

Mihawk stared at them with crossed arms. He was going to get answers. How did Roronoa Zoro get a technique he created and hadn't used in ages? How did he learn Haki in East Blue, where there's next to no one who knows it? And something that made Mihawk really curious, what was the cause of the nostalgia feeling in the man's aura? He wasn't known as Hawk-Eyes for nothing. Let's see how they try to hide things under his gaze.

"So?" Mihawk insisted. "I'm waiting."

At that moment, a person they had forgotten was there, unfortunately for said person, interrupted.

"Hey! How long are you going to ignore me?!" They turned to see Don Krieg glaring daggers at them. Mihawk itched to slice the man for interrupting him, when he felt something he hadn't felt since the last time he met Red Hair. A wave of willpower made the pressure drop, almost like time was slowing down, and all of Krieg's men were knocked down. Unconscious.

 _'King's Haki'_ Mihawk thought in wonder, along with Zeff and turned at Luffy, who was glaring at Krieg with narrowed eyes. The boy sighed and laid Zoro down. Yosaku and Jonny came swimming fast calling Zoro's name, then stayed beside their mentor, crying their eyes out.

Krieg was gawking in fear at the straw hat kid. He could feel it was his doing that all of his men were down. He took a step back. Then another and another. He couldn't find the courage to even lift his weapons, let alone fire them. It wasn't as though Luffy left him out of his Haki. The only reason he was still standing was because the Haki was weak.

Luffy took some steps forward, widened the gap between his legs and put his fist down, his head facing the ground.

"Gear Second." He mumbled, loud enough for Mihawk to hear it. Luffy's entire body turned red, steam coming out of him. What Mihawk saw seemed to happen in an instant.

Luffy disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke, then became visible again in front of Krieg who yelped in shock, his body trembling in fear. Luffy delivered a stronger punch than the one before in the restaurant, this one also infused with Haki, and instantly turned Krieg's armor to shreds. Blood came out of Krieg's mouth, as his pupils disappeared and then he was out cold.

For a moment, there was a horrible silence with gaps and disbelief stares, then cheers and cries of joy. Nami was left staring, and couldn't help her lips turn into a smile. She dared to think that maybe, just maybe, Luffy could beat Arlong.

Sanji was also staring at Luffy, who stood smiling like the idiot he was. _'That guy...'_ He thought in amazement.

 _'...As if I'm gonna abandon my dream just because people tell me it's impossible...'_ Luffy's words echoed in his mind and he also smiled.

"Look at him, Sanji." Sanji turned around and found Zeff smiling at him, which was indeed rare. "That's the strength of a human fighting for his dream." Sanji tch'ed and looked down. He had a feeling where the old geezer was going with this.

"So," Zeff continued, walking towards Sanji and putting his hand on Sanji's shoulder. Sanji turned sharply, surprised by the movement. "Why don't you also fight for your dream? Stop wasting your time at this old restaurant, but go and live freely."

Sanji's eyes welled up with tears, as he sniffed quietly. Zeff squeezed his shoulder to give him comfort. Unknown to them, there was also a cook that stood leaning on the wall behind them. Patty tch'ed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He wasn't crying. Nope, he definitely wasn't.

Luffy on the other hand, came back to Zoro and found him patched up with Jonny, Yosaku staying at his side and Mihawk staying in front of them, cross armed, observing Zoro in a bored yet interested expression. When hearing footsteps, the Warlord looked at his left, his expression leaving Luffy to understand that he was in for a _looooong_ explanation. Luffy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hahah, I bet you are wondering how I know King's Haki." Luffy thought, maybe for the first time in his life, that he really was dumb. He had just used the strongest of Haki like it was nothing in front of a Warlord and on the same day, a no name swordsman wields his technique like his own. Luffy'd be shocked if Mihawk wasn't curious.

Mihawk rose an eyebrow, movement which seemed foreign to his own face. "I'm surprised you can tell!" He said sarcastically.

 _'Okay, sarcasm reaaaaallllyyy doesn't fit well with Mihawk.'_ Luffy thought, more than a little nervous.

"Let's get somewhere private for this." Luffy requested and at Mihawk's nod, he went over to Zoro, placed him on his back and, choosing to ignore the yells of the two bounty hunters, took off to the back of the Going Merry, where Nami and Ussop were staring open mouthed.

"Ussop, Nami, why don't you rest for a bit? After we're done here, we're going to have a little bit of business with a certain fish." Ussop didn't understand, but compiled anyway, while Nami shook uneasily. To comfort her, Luffy let his hat rest on her head, move that startled the girl, knowing that he let no one touch his hat.

"Take good care of it, 'kay?" Luffy wasn't going to give her that hat when she stabbed her arm, he wasn't going to let her do it this time. Nami nodded her head silently.

After the duo left, Luffy welcomed Mihawk on one of Merry's rooms, where he laid Zoro on a bed, so he could rest and offered Mihawk a seat. Mihawk obligated.

"So, where to begin?" Luffy said, his eyes losing that excitement and now holding serious and almost lone features.

"Maybe from the fact of how that young man knows my secret technique, one that I have not used since a decade ago." Mihawk stated the matter that he was most interested in. He didn't expect the captain to chuckle lightly.

"Why, is it so weird for a teacher to give his ultimate technique to a student he is proud of?" The look on the swordsman's face, Luffy had to admit, was priceless. It was rare for something to shock Mihawk, and Luffy noticed he was in the way of stepping the right buttons.

"What are you implying? I have not even thought of taking on an apprentice, much less one that I do not even know." He asked, leaning closer, his hands curled together on the table. It turned out this conversation was going to be more interesting than expected.

Luffy let his head rest on his left hand, smirking lightly while trying to find the right way of telling Mihawk. He'd have liked to tease the swordsman more than to let him on the loop instantly, but he knew better. He wouldn't like a blade go through his body, thank you very much!

"Know that what I'm about to tell you is all true, no matter how unbelievable it may sound. But I assume that a pirate like yourself, who has faced the wonders of Paradise and New World, can believe even something like this." The tone of his words, Mihawk noted, was as though he knew what a true pirate was and as though he knew what the Grand Line had in store. Now that he thought about it, he used the word 'Paradise'. Not many pirates referred to it as that.

Mihawk then formed an idea. An impossible one, but still an idea. He looked at Luffy, at his eyes. Now that his face hadn't that cheerful mask that he always wore, Mihawk could see the pain in his eyes. A pain too big for someone his age, and that only backed up his theory.

"Did you perhaps meddle with time?" Luffy didn't expect Mihawk to say that. His head lifted up quickly to stare at Mihawk, and that confirmed Mihawk's theory.

"How did you-!"

"Your eyes." Mihawk interrupted. "You have the eyes of someone who had nothing to lose, they have too much pain for someone so young." Luffy laughed, taking the swordsman off guard.

"Hawk eyes, huh? Truly fitting for you. Weird how little you have changed." Okay, now Mihawk was truly curious. It wasn't everyday that you got to meet a time traveler. Of course he knew that getting too much information from the future was risky, but hey! They were pirates for a reason.

"I take it we know each other in the future," Mihawk said and glanced at a sleeping Zoro. "Given as that young lad is my student." Mihawk still couldn't fully apprehend that.

"Yeah, we do. Last time I saw you was when I invited you to a party my crew and Whitebeard's threw to celebrate me becoming a Yonko." That caught Mihawk by surprise. Was this kid really that strong? Or perhaps the standards for a Yonko in the future had gotten lower.

"How old are you really?" He asked.

"I'm 19"

A Yonko at 19!? At least the bomb had fallen. There is no way this kid could tell something that would shock him more, no way in-

"Oh, and I just reached Raftel, right before coming here." Luffy added with a smirk, fully aware of Mihawk's surprise.

-Aaaaaannnd his thoughts came back to bite Mihawk. Great. But really, how could this kid drop info just like that?

"You became Pirate King?" Mihawk asked, awe evident in his voice. At that, Luffy's smirk faded, his face now had a somber expression, or rather sad. He sighed.

"In fact, yes, but I wouldn't call my dream of becoming Pirate King complete. And that's where the story begins." And so Luffy told him about his crew dying, about Whitebeard dying in the War Of Best and bringing out a new era of pirates, about Zoro becoming his student, about meeting Gold Roger's spirit. About everything. By the end of the story, Mihawk had a new respect for Luffy.

 _'A true carrier of D.'_ He thought in awe. _'To choose his crew over the most wanted treasure in the world, typical.'_

"One more thing, Straw Hat." Mihawk spoke, referring to him by his pirate name, cause he thought it'd be disrespectful to call Luffy 'a kid', he certainly wasn't a kid anymore.

Luffy nodded, showing he was listening. "Why are you telling me this?" And that was a good question. Why was the future Pirate King telling him that? Even if in the future he knew they were allies, what's in for him to tell Mihawk, when he barely knew the man?

"Two reasons: You are a Warlord, and I'd need a connection with the government. That plus you're a friend of Shanks, and on that lies the second reason." Luffy said, grinning the signature D. grin.

"Hooooohh?" Mihawk smirked. He was beginning to think his days wouldn't be so boring anymore...


	5. Something we didn't expect

Luffy had left the ship to check on Nami and Ussop and also to recruit Sanji, so he asked Mihawk to take care of his ship along with Zoro. Mihawk noted that the future King seemed to forget quickly, that he wasn't the Mihawk he knew, but rather his past self, how was he so sure he wouldn't attack his ship? Though, Mihawk himself knew that the D-s were always great character judges. He knew Mihawk wouldn't harm his ship or the swordsman for that matter.

 _'What an interesting fellow.'_ Mihawk thought as he was standing beside Zoro's bed, arm crossed, his yellow eyes studying Zoro intensely. Even in his sleep, Zoro looked like he'd be able to strangle whoever as much as tried to touch him. His face was tense, eyes closed tightly, breathing controlled.

 _'He doesn't afford to relax even in his sleep. Maybe you really are worthy, Zoro.'_

When Mihawk said he didn't know Zoro, he was lying. He could recognize that green hair everywhere, along with those deep, black eyes. For a moment, if someone looked closely, they could tell Mihawk's eyes softened and a small smile crossed his face.

He sat on the chair again. Of course Luffy told him about Zoro, too. And Mihawk couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to learn more about him. If in the future he became his student, then did Zoro know?

Mihawk shook his head. There was no way he could know, no one was there that day and Mihawk sure as hell wouldn't tell him.

Mihawk continued to study him. His ambition was to be the best, so why would he ask the man he wanted to surpass to train him?He should have known Mihawk had no reason to take him in, so what could have pushed Zoro so far as to ask him? That would remain a mystery, Mihawk just had the feeling.

All of a sudden, Zoro's eyes shot open and he stood up in a seating position. His eyes scanned the surroundings around him and stopped when seeing Mihawk seated there.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, trying to sound like he didn't want his presence there or like he was sure Mihawk would attack him, knowing neither of the two was true.

"Relax, Roronoa Zoro." Mihawk said, all traces of softness gone. "Your captain told me everything." Mihawk noticed that as soon as words left his mouth, Zoro's shoulders loosened, his face returned calm, almost normal and his eyes weren't glaring at him.

"Good." Zoro mumbled, bringing a hand to rub his eyes, and then a laugh escaped his lips. Mihawk picked up on it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing. Just," He let a smile show in his face. "Seeing you beside my bed when waking up...For a moment I thought all what happened was a dream." That didn't help at all.

"What do you mean, Roronoa?" He questioned again. Zoro turned at him, his smile turned to a half-smirk.

"Whenever I passed one of your stupid tests while training with you, I'd end up covered in bandages and asleep for days. Hell, even when I wasn't that badly injured, you'd force me to rest and when I woke up, I always found you sitting near my bed. You'd tell me my faults during the fight and how to fix them. Heh. I _rarely_ heard a praise come out of your mouth."

Mihawk wasn't sure of how to feel at that. It was clear now why Zoro felt nostalgia. He had come to respect Mihawk, his teacher.

"Roronoa Zoro, why is it that I take you as my desciple? I can tell that you are strong, but if this was the first timeline, you'd have been dead. Why did I accept?" He leaned closer. "What did you do to convince me?"

Mihawk saw that Zoro flinched. Had he hit a nerve?

"No-nothing, it was y-your whim, nothing else!" He stuttered, and turned his head so Mihawk wouldn't see his faint blush that Zoro was sure was there. Mihawk didn't let it go, he stood up and went over to Zoro's bed. Zoro just frowned, knowing Mihawk wouldn't let it go so easily, but that doesn't mean he would give up either.

"Roronoa." He said, his voice demanding. He had a fear that maybe he knew. Maybe his future self had been careless or stupid enough to tell him. Zoro laid back on his bed and covered his face with his pillow. There was no way he would tell him. It was embarrassing enough the first time and if needed he'd do it again, but this man wasn't the Mihawk he knew. He didn't know Zoro like future Mihawk did.

"It's none of your business." Zoro hissed, wanting to make clear he hadn't any intention of telling him, not really expecting it to work. Mihawk would make him speak, no doubt. Mihawk though, sighed.

"Okay, anyway it doesn't matter." Zoro's eyes widened and he shot up again, staring at Mihawk.

"You're letting it go?" Asked uncertainly Zoro, sure he had misheard it. The Mihawk he knew would have threatened his training to make him speak or something, but he was just giving up! Strange...

"If you don't want to tell it, then it's okay." Zoro barely heard his words, as his vision became blurry, his wound opening up. Zoro brought a hand to his head, his energy leaving his body slowly. He leaned on bed again as his eyes started closing and Mihawk stood there,watching as he drifted to sleep. Zoro silently cursed himself for not caring about his wound as now he was forced to stay in bed. His eyelids finally gave in, his breathing slowed down like before, but his face no longer tense. Thinking about Zoro's words before and being sure he was asleep, Mihawk ruffled Zoro's hair lightly and said:

"Rest up, Zoro. You did good." Then he turned around and left. Little did he know, that Zoro was in fact conscious...

* * *

Mihawk had left after he told Zoro those words. Zoro now had his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. Sweating bullets, he was working his brain to comprehend what just happened. He brought a shaking hand slowly at his head, where Mihawk had just ruffled his hair.

 _'What...Just happened?'_ Was it a dream? A nightmare rather? Firstly, Mihawk had never ever called him by his name, let alone ruff...r-ruffl..Arrgh! That was plain creepy! Really, Zoro was never going to live it down. Since when had Mihawk been emotional?! He turned to the side and hid his head with the blankets, trying and failing to convince himself that it was just a dream. Had Luffy let him drink too much booze?...

* * *

...Mihawk was waiting at his little boat in his famous position, waiting for the future Pirate King. In his hand he held two pieces of paper.

"YOSHA!" The voice of Luffy reached Mihawk's ears and the man turned to the door of the restaurant, which was soon burst open by Luffy. Following him was a long nosed kid,an orange haired female and a blond who was smoking. Upon falling his eyes on him, Mihawk stood up and approached the kid.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Hawky?" Mihawk pretended to not hear the nickname while the others looked wide eyes at Luffy, who was not the slightest bit worried. "Weren't you supposed to guard Zoro?"

"The kid can watch himself well and he has gotten better." Informed Mihawk coolly. "And I'm here to hand you what you asked." He then held up his hand and Luffy took the two papers, grinning the whole time.

"Phew! You really saved me there! I don't want to think what would have happened if I didn't get your help." Mihawk just nodded, still not getting why he wanted that info.

"Why do you need that?" Oh well, he thought he might just as well ask. "From what I know, nothing of the moment involves _him_." Luffy in response, laughed. But not his usual happy laugh, it was the kind of laugh you have when you're about to get revenge. The kind of laugh you have when you're about to prank Marco the Phoenix. That kind of laugh.

"I want to ask him a favor and also give him some advice on a certain matter. Or rather, you will."

That was enough for Mihawk to know. Something told him it was going to get even more interesting. He smirked.

"By the way Luffy, why is he being so... _cooperative_ with whatever you're planning?" They all turned at the long nosed kid. "I mean, a Warlord known in the four blue seas going out of his way to associate with a no name pirate is..." Well, they had to admit he had a point. Luffy considered for a moment before turning half his face at Mihawk, who noticed the amused expression the teen was wearing.

"Because...He was bored." His crew's eyes widened along with Mihawk, before the latter started laughing. It was a strange sound, but being known for his skills and thus becoming bored easily...that was a great excuse for big pirate shots. Really, if he told Whitebeard that, he'd believe it and say: 'So that was it, huh?'. The moment was stopped by Zoro joining them.

"Yo." He said before hearing Mihawk laugh. He stared dumbfounded. "Okay, the hell is going on here!" He practically shouted, looking at Mihawk and then turning at Luffy.

"What kind of poison did you give him?" He asked, seriously alarmed. Mihawk laughing?! Yeah, and the Celestral Dragons released all their slaves. Luffy shrugged.

"Maybe some of Ceaser's." He replied and Zoro rubbed his temples. Why did he agree to follow Luffy again?

Mihawk returned to his boat and was ready to start sailing. "See you in the Grand Line." He saluted the crew and went his way. Zoro sent another glance at Mihawk, what he did in that room before still fresh on his mind. He'd be sure to ask him later. Luffy waved his hands in the air, yelling.

"Thanks again Hawky! See you!" Mihawk smirked, but they couldn't see him. After some time, the Warlord was out of sight. Luffy giggled still.

"He's just a big softie."

Nami sighed tiredly. "If we were to ask how the hell you know him, you wouldn't answer, right?"

"Shishishi! Nope!" Nami sighed again. Zoro looked at the pieces of paper on Luffy's hand. Curious, he asked.

"Hey Luffy, what are those?" Luffy smiled and separated the papers.

"This" He gestured at the paper in his right hand. "Is Hawky's vivre card." Zoro nodded in understanding while Sanji looked confused. "Vivre card?"

"It symbols the life of the owner. If it starts crumbling or disappearing, it means the owner is injured or is sick, and when it grows back, it means the owner has overcome the danger." Zoro explained as simply as he could.

"But is that all?" Nami asked, her thief sense telling her there was more. How would something that only tells you how the person is be of any use?

Luffy shook his head. "It also can lead you to that person even if he is in the other part of the world." When seeing their confusion, he held his hand up, letting the paper loose on his palm.

"Look." The paper started inching closer at the direction Mihawk had left.

"That's...That's pretty neat." Replied the sniper. The other two nodded. "Why did he give that to you?"

Luffy blinked at the unexpected question and, discreetly, sent a quick glance at his first mate.

"Reasons." And he was willing no other information.

"Oi Luffy." The captain turned to Zoro, who pointed at his left hand. "What is that other paper?" He asked.

"Oh this," His captain's look told Zoro that Luffy was going to give them a heart attack. Zoro took a step back and urged the crew to do the same. Luffy smiled, the sunlight shined his eyes and face, making them look golden.

"This is Red-Hair Shank's Den Den Mushi number." Zoro face palmed, not in the least bit surprised while the others blinked, they blinked twice. Before...

"EEEHHHH?!"


	6. No pranks on Shanks!

The Straw Hat Pirates had set sail for Nami's island and were going to reach Cocoyashi Village later that day. Now, with the new cook on board, they were five, three of them who were staring at Luffy with disbelief and shock written in their faces. Luffy however, was relaxed and dare say amused. They were sitting in a circle, in the middle of it was a wooden crate and on top of it a Den Den Mushi. In the captain's face was en evil smirk as he had Shanks' number on his hand.

"Shishishi, this is gonna be so fun!" He shriked happily, and Zoro seemed to agree with him. The other three members looked disturbed by the thought of carelessly calling a Yonko, a _Yonko_ for crying out loud!

"Luffyyy! Please reconsider!" Ussop pleaded, crying for real and Nami looked like she'd join him soon.

"Come on, Luffy. You can't just go around calling a shitty Yonko!" Sanji said, blowing smoke. And that was true, were it not for Luffy being pretty close to Akagami no Shanks. Not that the crew knew.

"Hey Luffy." Luffy turned at his swordsman and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"How do you plan to start the conversation with Red Hair?" Zoro assumed that Luffy, being the future Pirate King, knew the importance of coming right to the point. But! There were the crewmembers that didn't know about them coming from future and just telling Shanks would be also telling them. And that went against Luffy's decision yesterday, so Zoro thought his captain was smart enough to find a way. Hoped, at least.

"Well, my dearest, greatest first mate," Luffy began, startling Zoro, who immediately grabbed one of his swords. Last time Luffy had called him that, they had winded up in the past.

"What are you planning?" Zoro demanded. Luffy snickered, but that was his way of telling him to be ready. Luffy leaned closer to Zoro, who lent Luffy his ear. Then, after Luffy whispering something, the crew found themselves staring as Zoro exploded in laughter and Luffy leaned back,still grinning. But now it seemed like he was trying to block a fit of laughter himself. Zoro on the other hand, continued laughing.

"Haha..Y-you're..goin-g..t-tt-o hahahaha!" Zoro couldn't even form a sentence now.

"Shshsh!" Luffy hushed him. "I'm going to call him now." Nami and Ussop were trying to stop him again, but he just hushed them too. But, before pushing the the last button of the number, Luffy pinched the left side of his upper neck, right where the vocal chords were. Then, he called.

For a moment, there was a tense silence, beside Zoro's brief snickers. Then, the Den den Mushi made a "clank" noise.

 _"Moshi Moshi?"_ Came the voice of the drunk red hair. _" Who are you and what do you want?"_

It was then that Luffy talked, and his voice startled both Akagami and the crew (except Zoro who was starting to laugh again, but managed to hold it.)

Luffy, being rubber, could stretch his vocal chords, but in doing so he changes his voice. Practicing with Rayleigh, he learnt to impersonate _every person he knew_. And right now, he was talking in a voice the Straw Hats didn't recognize, but Akagami sure did.

"Shanks, you damn brat! Where the hell are you? I don't remember giving you permission to leave the ship! Insolent brat, and to think I let my favorite hat with you. Why is this young man wearing it?"

Shanks was speechless. The one on the other side of the snail, it sounded like...No way! That person died, two decades ago! But he knew of the straw hat, and that tone was definitely...What the hell was going on here?!

If you haven't realized it yet, Luffy had turned his voice into none other than Roger's, the Pirate King's.

 _"Ah..What the- Who the hell are you?!"_ Shanks growled, not at all amused. That unlike the swordsman who was clutching his stomach with a hand covering his mouth. Tears were in his eyes from laughing too much.

Luffy cocked an eyebrow."What do you mean, brat?" Roger's voice asked, and Luffy now was really thankful to Rayleigh for telling him all those stories of Roger's crew, including Shanks. Even if it was beginning to become difficult, as Luffy was trying hard not to laugh. "I'm your Captain, who else? Have you been drinking? I thought I told you that you're too young to drink much."

The crew were looking at Zoro for explanation, but he just signaled that he'd tell later. This was too good to be missed.

 _"I don't know who you are, but don't think you can get away with this! I will make you hold responsibilities for insulting my captain!"_ Hissed the voice. The background was now quiet, the cheering had stopped, the laughs and teaseing too. Now, they expected the stranger to surrender under the threat, but Luffy was too stubborn for his own good.

"What kind of responsibilities, brat? I think I've told you that being a pirate means to be free, and the Pirate King has the most freedom! How do you expect me to have such things as responsibilities? Guahahahaha!"

The crews, yes even Shanks', gaped openly.

 _'Pirate King?!'_ Is what they thought.

Shanks was again frozen. Those were the exact words Roger had told him. But it couldn't be.

Now, Luffy and Zoro couldn't hold anymore. They burst out laughing, startling Akagami once again. Really, the expression of his face (the snail did show the speaker's face after all.)was too much.

"Oh God Shanks, you should have seen your face!" Luffy managed out while laughing hard. The snail's eyes widened.

 _"Luffy?"_ Then his confusion turned to pure rage. _"You goddamned idiot! What the hell do you think you were doing?!"_

Luffy only laughed, getting a death glare by the pissed snail,which made it funnier. The trio of the past were horrified at the fact that Red Hair Shanks knew their stupid captain and that Luffy had angered a Yonko. Mihawk was big, but this was...

"Oh, come on Shanks, it was just a little prank! I think Roger would have been proud!" Shanks noticed that Luffy talked like he had met Roger. Very few knew that Roger was in fact, a complete cheerful, selfish idiot that couldn't be found in all four seas. And that puzzled Shanks.

 _"How did you do it?"_ He asked simply, curiosity winning over rage. _" You never met captain Roger so how did you impersonate his voice? And how did you even change your voice?"_

Luffy, having calmed down, took the mick and answered.

"I'm rubber, remember? No one said I couldn't stretch my vocal chords." Sanji looked at his new captain. "So that was it!"

Akagami noted that the kid hadn't answered the first question and it must have been obvious what he was thinking, cause Luffy added.

"Hawky will be there in a few days, weeks who knows? Either way, he'll explain everything."

Confusion reached Shanks before it hit him. _" Oh, you mean Hawk Eyes. He's involved? And if I ask how?"_

Luffy shrugged and repeated." He will explain everything."

Shanks frowned, not liking the answer. _"So I assume he gave you my number, which in itself is an incredible feat. And I can't wait to hear all about this little adventure of yours."_ That actually meant that if he didn't get answers, Luffy was in deep shit. The rubber man gulped, knowing he still stood no chance against Shanks, given as his body was untrained for his strength.

Knowing that, he simply nodded. Shanks sighed, really tired by the lame joke.

 _"So? What did you want? I doubt you just missed my voice, anchor."_ He teased a bit the last part. Really, nothing could get past Shanks' childishness, especially when Luffy was around.

"Firstly, I'm an anchor because of you! Secondly, I need a favor." The snail leaned closer, along with Luffy's crew. Even Zoro didn't know what his captain had in plan. Luffy grinned innocently.

"I want Whitebeard's number, if you would please." The shocked silence was truly fitting for that stupid, unexpected and impossible request. All, and I repeat, ALL those who called themselves pirates couldn't help their jaws hit the ground with a loud cursing.

"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY?!" Luffy looked at both the snail and his crew. "What did I say? It's not that hard! He just has to give me a number!" They stared at him, truly wondering if rubber was really the only thing his brain was made of. Zoro shook his head and sighed, turning to his captain.

"Luffy...I don't think there's another person in this world able to be on par with your stupidity." He stated, just like that. Short and Simple. The snail nodded.

 _"I agree. Sometimes I wonder if you and Captain are actually strongly connected."_ Luffy just titled his head. Had he said anything wrong?...

 **And that was for today! Hope you liked it's! Thank you to all readers who decided to read,review,fav and follow my story. If you have any requests, suggestions or would like to add/cut some part of the plot, leave it as a review. Well, till next time!**


	7. What's the plan?

**Sorry for the late update guys! *eye smiles*. I kinda got lost in the road of life and so... Well, back to the story.**

Shanks sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. He had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to explain to Luffy that he could **not** give him Whitebeard's number just like that. Especially since Luffy refused to tell him the reason.

"Come on now! Just give me the damn number!" Luffy whined, his face looked really annoyed. And the snail looked even more.

 _"Like I've been trying to say,"_ Shanks started patiently. _"I can't spread the number of a Yonko, Whitebeard no less, to rookies like yourself. Why do you even want the number? If you tell me that, then maybe, just maybe, I will consider it."_

Luffy bit his lip, mentally considering what he could do to get the number. Sure, he knew Shanks wouldn't have given him the number so easily, but damn, was he giving Luffy a hard time! Oh, to hell with it!

"Wait just a minute, Shanks." The snail raised its invisible eyebrow and Luffy turned to his crew. "Guys, could you leave us alone, please?" It was phrased as a request, but his friends could see the order of captain disguised on that. They all nodded and went to the kitchen, where they wouldn't be able to hear.

When Luffy took the mic again, he could hear footsteps from the other side. "Shanks?" He called.

 _"I'm on an island right now, so I'm leaving the shore with my crew and going on the forset nearby, so we can talk freely."_

If Luffy had been the idiot he was two years ago, he'd have started talking about the future events without a care and probably mess things up. But this time no. This time, and right then, he was speaking with Shanks not as Monkey D. Luffy, but as Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

 _"So,"_ Shanks said as he sat on the ground and put the snail on a rock. _"What did you want to say, Luffy?"_

Luffy straightened and entered the captain mode, just as Shanks just did.

"Shanks, I'm on a really serious situation." The snail narrowed its eyes and Luffy continued. "You see, I'm not exactly the Luffy you know. To put it simply, I'm from the future."

The snail blinked, it's eyes wide and he stayed rather quiet. Whatever he had been expecting, it surely had not been that.

 _"Luffy... Have you hit your head somewhere recently? Or did that old geezer hit you so bad he finally broke your brain?"_ Asked carefully the Yonko and Luffy rolled his eyes. Mihawk had been a lot more believing.

"Very funny, Shanks. But no, I'm dead serious. That would explain how I know Roger's voice and how I know that he even was your captain." Shanks seemed to think about it, and then spoke.

 _"You being from the future doesn't explain it."_ Opposed Shanks. _"He is still dead even if you're from the future."_

"What if I said he brought me here in the past?" Luffy asked in a challenging voice, then added. "Rayleigh hlped with that, too."

The snail stared and stared. _"What?"_ He finally asked.

"Rayleigh helped mm with learning how to imitate Roger's voice, while Roger brought me and my first mate here." Luffy repeated. "The latter happened when I found One Piece. It seems the treasure was really everything a man could ask for. And I found out that was literally meant. The One Piece gives you a choice, or rather Roger's spirit carved on it does."

Shanks was half gaping in shock and half smirking in pride. _"Well, well. Looks like little Anchor did it. Right, Pirate King?"_ He asked, sounding really proud and pleased with Luffy. Luffy however, was looking at the snail not smiling, but with a look filled with guilt and sorrow. He'd never get over the death of his crew, even if technically it had never happened.

"I would have taken the title, were it not for the cost of my crew." States he in a low voice and the traces of proudness leave the snail. "Though Roger-san insists I am the new Pirate King."

 _"What happened?"_ He asked, concerned at hearing the tone of Luffy's voice.

Luffy took a shaky breath, memories flashing before his eyes, and spoke. "We were ambushed, my crew had just faced the fleet admiral alongside a huge army and were left with too many injures, but alive. After that, we went to an island near Raftel, hoping to recover, but unknown to us, there awaited the new Yonko, who had just one week that had taken Blackbeard's place as a Yonko-"

 _"Wait, Blackbeard!?"_ Shanks interrupted with wide eyes. _"As in-"_

"Marshall D. Teach." Luffy confirmed and his eyes furrowed in hatred and disgust. "He's a traitor, of the worst kind."

 _"Luffy...what did he do?"_ Shanks asked, dreading the answer. He knew in how many ways one could easily become a traitor, but as Luffy had said 'of the worst kind', the Akagami had an idea as to why Luffy called him that. He just hoped he was wrong.

"The worst crime someone could do in a ship. Killed a comrade."

Shanks cursed, feeling anger at the man he and never liked but now he truly thought he hated Blackbeard. Killing a crewmember was absolutely disgusting, no matter who you were.

 _"How did the Old Man take it?"_ Shanks asked concerned, knowing Whitebeard considered his crew his sons and daughters, and also that his health wouldn't improve by taking the news of losing two sons.

Luffy sighed. "I don't really know, though my brother, Ace, being the commander of the second division Blackbeard was in, was furious and took the task of finishing him on his hands."

 _"I take it didn't go too well."_ Shanks winced when seeing the glassy eyes of the teen, who was probably lost in the memories.

"Correct. Ace lost, and Blackbeard gave him up to the marines." At this Shanks' eyes widened in shock, both at what had happened to his old captain's son and also at what that probably meant. Ace, if his heritage was revealed, would go to the execution platform without a second thought.

 _"Old Man Whitebeard wouldn't let the marines kill one of his sons."_ Shanks stated. _"That's means only one thing."_

Luffy nodded his now stiff head, knowing that Shanks had guessed right. "It was nicknamed The War of The Best. Whitebeard...lost...both the war and his life..."

Shanks was silent for a minute, his eyes closed in respect for the old pirate he knew since like forever. _"What happened, who else fought? Who else died? Where was I? And what happened to Ace?"_ Shanks fired question after question.

Luffy choked down a sob. "Ace...died...protecting me."

Shanks winced again. He knew how Luffy blamed the loss of his arm on himself, he could just imagine what the sight of his brother dying for him could do to him.

Luffy composed himself. "I don't have time to answer all your questions, Shanks, and I was unconscious during the last part of the war., though I heard you came and stopped the war. Hawky will fill you with the details-"

 _"Did Hawk Eye, for some unknown reason, come back with you?"_ Shanks interrupted yet again, wanting to know how his fellow swordsman was involved.

"No, but my first mate, Roronoa Zoro-" Luffy noticed how the snail's eyes widened slightly before narrowing, kinda like Mihawk had done before, and wondered yet again why. "-was his disciple in the future and we agreed he could be a lot of help, so we told him, too."

Shanks burst in laughter. _"W-what?! So he actually took in a disciple?! Hahahahahahahah! And here he had vowed to me he would never teach anyone! Hahahah! But I guess, it isn't really surprising."_

"Why?" Luffy asked in curiousity.

Shanks blinked. _"Why what?"_

"Why isn't it so surprising? Does it have something to do with Zoro?" Luffy classified.

 _"What makes you think that?"_ Shanks asked now in a rushed voice, which surprised Luffy.

"Beacuse...he was looking at Zoro weirdly earlier. Last time I hadn't noticed him, I was too obvious, but this time there was definitely something there."

Shanks visibly relaxed, which made Luffy even more suspicious.

Shanks coughed. _"Well, that's, um..I shouldn't tell you this, Luffy, Mihawk would kill me._ Literally _"_

"Come on, tell me!" Now Luffy was obsessed with wanting to know, and he knew Shanks wasn't able to hide anything from him. "I told him my secret, it's only fair! And I know how to keep a secret! _Please!_ "

 _"Well, hem...okey you win."_ Shanks sighed and inside Luffy was dancing in joy. _"See, it's like this..."_

At the end of Shanks' explaination, Luffy widened his eyes in pure shock, his jaw dropped and he couldn't help shouting. "WHAT?! But that's! That's insane! There's no way that...Are you absolutely sure?!"

Shanks nodded. _"Yes, I am. That's the reason it didn't surprise me that Mihawk had taken a student in. But this is between us, Luffy, don't even think about telling someone else!"_

Luffy, still within shock, nodded automatically, mumbling things like "impossible", "can't believe it" and "nuts". Shanks waited for Luffy to come back to his senses, while he was thinking about the conversation he just held with the young pirate. Then, his mind drifted to Luffy's request that led to said conversation and he choked on his own spit.

 _"Luffy!"_ He called, making Luffy come back to earth. _"Don't tell me, the reason you want Whitebeard's number-"_

"I'm not going to let it happen again, Shanks! Not again." Luffy cut him off. There was a brief silence between them, until Shanks sighed again.

 _"Are you sure about this, Luffy? I assume you know the risks."_

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't accepted those risks." Replied the future Pirate King in a serious voice.

 _"Then take my advise and instead of calling Whitebeard, meet him in person." Luffy was caught off-guard._

"What?" Shanks narrowed its eyes.

 _"This is a delicate case, Luffy. And if you play your cards right, you can save more lives than you intended."_ Replied Akagami, and Luffy shot him a confused look. Then realization came down.

"You mean-"

 _"Whitebeard is on the first part of Grand Line now, his health requires him to rest, so it's unlikely he'll go somewhere. His ship is somewhere near the Calm Belt, I think he recently went to pay a visit to Crocus-san. Good luck, Luffy."_ Cut in the other captain. Luffy smiled fondly.

"Thanks, Shanks. I'll make you proud." Shanks just shook its head and sighed. Really, he was sighting a lot today.

 _"Sure you will, Luffy."_ *Clank*

Luffy got up and streched. "All right. We're gonna kick Arlong's ass quickly and stop at Lougtown, then right to the Grand Line." He planned and entered the kitchen, where he found Zoro polishing his sword, Nami reading the newspaper, Sanji preparing lunch and Ussop working in God knows what. Luffy stared at Zoro like he was seeing him for the first time in his life, before taking a deep breath, putting on his usual smile and yelling.

"Hello guys! I'm finished!" They look towards him. Nami was the first to speak.

"Luffy, how do you know Red Hair Shanks?"

"Huh? Oh, he was at my village back when I was a kid, and then he saved me from some bandits. He stayed there for a year and while he was getting ready to leave for good, we made a deal that I'd return this hat" he gestured at the hat on his head. "When I made Pirate King." He finished and noticed that his friends looked weirdly at him.

"I don't want to know why I'm not surprised." Nami muttered and the others nodded. Zoro sheathed his sword and decided to 'borrow' the captain for a minute or two, and so they exited the kitchen.

"So, what did you tell him? What did he say and what's the plan?" He asked all at once and Luffy said he told him the truth. He also repeated the last words Shanks said.

" 'Save more lives than you intended' ?" Zoro questioned and Luffy nodded.

"I think I know what he was talking about." Zoro raised an eyebrow. "You remember why Ace even started searching for Blackbeard?"

Zoro brought a hand to his chin, lost in thought, before his eyes widened.

"Right! Ace said he had murdered a crewmember." He said and Luffy smirked, the look on his face brightened and Zoro finally got it.

"You want to save the crewmember that died, right?"

"Bingo! Applaud for the winner!" Zoro's features turned serious.

"Do you plan to avoid the entire War of The Best?" Knowing his captain, Luffy could have planned just that. Much to his surprise, Luffy shook his head.

"No Zoro, if we change things that much, the future as we know will disappear and we will not know what to expect regarding Blackbeard. And also Ace..." He trailed off and Zoro knew he shouldn't push it.

"Then what?" Luffy closed his eyes, thinking.

"I will meet Whitebeard as soon as I can and warn him and the crewmember about the future. We'll save the crewmember who died, but let Ace believe he died. When he is caught again, I will break Impel Down and let him escape. If I can't, I'll do like last time and aid the Whitebeard's. I'm thinking of having Dad arrange a meeting with Sabo and having him get his memories sooner. He'd like to help, too, I know how he regretted not being there in the future. This time I'll be able to-"

"Stop right there!" Zoro interrupted and waved a hand in front of his captain's face. "Good plan and all, but I don't like one particular thing."

Luffy looked confused. "What?" He asked.

Zoro stared at him. "You've been talking about how _you_ will aid the Whitebeard's and _you_ will save Ace. What about the rest of us?" Luffy froze. How much he had wanted for Zoro to miss that little fact. He looked away and Zoro angered, getting what was going on.

"You want to let the Sabaody event happen again, right?" He almost yelled, but he couldn't help it. It made him furious that Luffy wanted to go through Marineford alone. _Again_.

"Damn it, Luffy! Why do you want to let us aside from it?! Didn't you tell me that we could help? Before coming back in the past, didn't you say there was a way for them to know?"

Luffy looked at his feet, his shoulders stiffened and hands clenched. He slowly nodded.

"There is a way, for them to remember the future." Luffy said slowly, before making eye contact. "I have to use King's Haki." Zoro raised his eyebrows in confusion and surprise.

"The King's Haki is my will, my own spirit and heart." Elaborated Luffy. "It means it holds my whole aura, and if I want to, my inner thoughts, my memories. If I were to use it, the things they see will tick the buried memories of the future inside of them, thus making them remember."

Zoro was, for the lack of a better word, amazed. He didn't know that King's Haki had that kind of power. No wonder only a few have it.

"But if you can do that, then why haven't you done it yet?" Luffy became uncomfortable again. "Oh, no. You don't mean..." Zoro said slowly, and then pinched the bridge of his nose in order to ease an upcoming headache. He looks at Luffy again. "You weren't intending to do that from the very beginning, right?"

"If I did...If I did, you guys wouldn't stand till during the war."

"Of course we wouldn't!" Zoro snapped. "Why do you want to do this alone, that's what I don't get!" He added, irritated. Luffy found some courage on those words.

"Beacuse it's my problem!" Luffy shouted. "You don't have to endanger yourselves once more for the sake of my brother! In the future I lost almost all you guys, so I'm gonna do it in my own!" Zoro's eyebrow twitched and he looked ready to tear out his hair. He took a deep breath to calm down.

"Luffy, stop doing that." Luffy tilted his head.

"Doing what?"

"Stop being so damn selfless!" Zoro hissed, truly pissed at the way his captain always did the most reckless things alone, in order to spare the others.

"Was it your problem when I was tied on that post two years ago?" Luffy opened his mouth, but realizing he had nothing to say, he closed it again. Zoro answered it for him.

"No, it wasn't! And not even any of the times you saved us was! Was it your problem that Nami's village was enslaved by Arlong? No, it wasn't! Was it your problem that Kuro wanted to kill Ussop's friend? Or that Krieg took the crappy cook's restaurant? Was it your problem that Vivi's country was on civil war or that Robin was dying? Was it your problem that Wapol wanted to rule in tyranny Chopper's island? Or that CP9 wanted to kill Franky and that Moria had taken Brook's shadow? Tell me!"

Luffy stared wide-eyed at his first mate, his ability to talk looked like it had abandoned him. Zoro's eyes and voice softened.

"You've done so much for us, Luffy. For once, just for one time, please rely on us. Please let us help." Luffy's eyes watered at the loyalty and caring Zoro showed for him. He smiled warmly.

"Zoro."

"Well, couldn't you have been louder? I think someone back on the Grand Line didn't hear you." A voice said. Both tensed up and turned to see Sanji, Nami and Ussop staring at them, the latters slack-jawed. Both captain and first mate felt like crying, how in the world had they not sensed them?

"Um...hello?" Luffy said lamely and Zoro face palmed.


	8. The future

Luffy and Zoro were dragged in the kitchen and were now sitting in a tense silence as the other straw hats looked down on them. Zoro rested his head on his elbow and also refused to look at them, while Luffy had his hands curled on the table, whistling like he always did when lying or hiding something not life changing. Nami glared at them with her hands on her hips.

"What was all that about?" She growled at them. Zoro raised an eyebrow, playing dumb.

"What was what?" He asked innocently. A vein popped on Nami's forehead.

"All that about what Luffy saved us from!" She snapped, while struggling to stay calm, as her mind worked to accept the fact that they knew about Arlong and her. And she was going to get her captain and first mate to answer her questions.

Luffy and Zoro winced. "You heard that? What else did you hear?" Zoro asked.

Sanji blowed smoke and answered. "We only heard the part when Luffy started shouting about someone being his brother and his problem."

"And also Zoro saying how he saved you from Krieg, him from execution, Ussop from Kuro and me from Arlong, along with some others." Added Nami, still quite wary of the information.

Ussop nodded. "Yes, you mentioned names like Vivi, Robin, Franky, Brook and another name. It was...am..well-"

"Chopper." Finished Zoro quietly. He sighed and looked at Luffy.

"What to do now, captain?" Luffy brought his curled hands on his forehead and started thinking. His form was quiet, relaxed, but also really guarded.

"Is there something you're keeping from us?" Sanji asked, feeling a bit betrayed that his, although new, captain felt the need to keep him out of something. Anything it could be.

Luffy was considering the pro's and con's of revealing the future. He could use Haki and get it over with, but he'd have to say goodbye to his plan on saving Ace without them. And also the two year time skip wouldn't happen, and they really needed that time skip. But even if he did, they still didn't have the strength to win the battle on Sabaody, if his theory wasn't correct. If he didn't tell, then there was the danger that the crew would start losing their trust on Luffy. And he didn't want that. What to do...?

"Okay, I've decided." Luffy said finally, talking in his 'captain voice'. Zoro straightened, ready for orders, while the others were taken aback by the seriousness in his voice, which was rare, in their opinion. It wasn't that rare in the future.

"You're right Sanji, we're hiding something." Remarked Luffy and Zoro stared at him in confused, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to tell you all of it, not till we are all together." Luffy finished. Sanji, Ussop and Nami titled their heads.

"Hiding something?" Asked Ussop.

"Not all of it?" Pressed Sanji with furrowed eyebrows.

"ALL together?" Finished Nami.

"Yes, you see. The best way to explain it would be... We're from the future." Luffy elaborated and waited for the news to sink in. The trio of the past stared, slack jawed, with their eyebrows on their hair.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING!" All three cried out in disbelief, however, Luffy did not start laughing or say 'that was just a joke'. His expression didn't help either. Sanji's eyes widened further, realizing that Luffy was dead serious.

"H-How? Why?" He managed to say and Luffy sighed, sounding sad.

"Things weren't going very...well, to say the least." He started, carefully picking his words. "We were broken, after one single fight, we felt helpless. I did found the treasure One Piece and Zoro did become the greatest swordsman, but we felt empty. And with the help of Gol D. Roger, we managed to come back, in order to gain what we lost."

Zoro let out a breath of relief. His captain hadn't revealed anything about their deaths, the time skip or the war. Good. Well, that wasn't enough for the navigator, though.

"What?! That's all you're gonna tell us?!" She exclaimed. "What happens to us in the future?! How exactly did you come back, and since when? And what about-"

"Nami-san." Sanji cut her off, but not with the usual loving accent. "They've said enough."

He started walking towards the door, probably heading to the storage room. Ussop looked exasperated.

"What do you mean 'they've said enough'? They haven't even told us why they're back specifically, or what happens to us!" He pointed out.

Sanji took his cigarette and crushed it in his hand, making Ussop and Nami wince.

"Don't you understand? We're dead." He said calmly and exited.

Luffy and Zoro stiffened visibly, eyes wide, while Ussop and Nami felt their hearts skip three beats. A glance towards Luffy and Zoro was enough for them to get that Sanji had hit the nail on the head. They were dead. What a strange thing to hear about your own death. And it was unsettling, it made them unnerved.

"We're... we're d-dead..?" Stuttered Ussop, not quite believing it. The sound of hands slamming on the table brought the duo out of their thoughts. They looked at Luffy's angry face and thought the young captain was going to kill someone.

"That won't happen again!" He swore, and Zoro nodded in agreement. "I'm not letting that happen again even if it kills me."

Zoro scoffed. " _We_ are not going to let that happen again." He corrected. Seriously, his captain really had a thick skull. Zoro looked at the door, where Sanji had exited some minuets ago. He stood up and went on the deck.

* * *

Zoro found the cook relying at the ship's side, his face calm as he stared at the waves, another cigarette on his mouth. Zoro joined him, not looking at the cook, nor did said cook look at him. But Zoro guessed right what Sanji was thinking about though.

"You did enough." Said Zoro simply and Sanji slammed a fist on the wooden handrail.

"If that was true I would be here with the two of you instead of being dead." Sanji snapped, his cool expression completely vanished and replaced by a furious and hurt one.

Zoro didn't change his posture. He completely understood how the blond felt. He too would have felt that way, hell, he already did. And the feeling of helplessness, of being unable to protect what's dear to you was something that pained Zoro more than every cut, blast, punch or kick he got during his whole life.

"Do you know what happened?" Zoro asked suddenly and Sanji finally turned at him. Zoro didn't wait for the cook to answer and asked again. "Do you know who or what we were fighting? Do you know how you died?"

Thinking about the questions, the only thing Sanji could do was shake his head as a clear 'no'.

"Then it's not up to you to decide wether you did enough or not." Zoro told him, knowing who Sanji died to protect. Remembering the pained smirk on his bloody face saying 'What are you looking at, moss head? Nothing has happened.'. The idiot had had the gall to tell him the same words he himself had said in Thriller Bark.

Zoro gritted his teeth, determined to shake away the flashback. He headed to the kitchen again, having a feeling that his captain will want to change some plans. Sanji followed.

* * *

Luffy was in the exact same spot as before, eyes closed and his hands hiding half his face. Ussop stood sweating bullets, eyes locked at his feet while Nami had grabbed a newspaper and was reading in order to let out the stress.

"Yo." Greeted the swordsman. Luffy shot his eyes open.

"Zoro, we need a plan." He said, coming straight to the point. "And I think I have in mind just what we need to do."

He might have spoken directly to Zoro, but the crew knew that Luffy was talking to them, too.

"Yes, and what could that be?" Inquired Zoro, taking a seat in front of Luffy.

Luffy took a deep breath. "I'm going to let you handle Arlong, along with getting the crew to the Grand Line."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, surprised. But, the word 'surprised' didn't match up the face of Nami and Ussop. Maybe 'incredulous' was better, while Sanji just widened his eyes.

"Luffy, are you nuts?!" Nami screamed. How in the world did he make calculations that said Zoro was able to deal with Arlong?!

"Yes, how do you expect us to take on that damn fish alone?" Ussop shrieked and Nami looked at him, confused.

"You know about Arlong?" She asked. Ussop nodded violently.

"That guy had a bigger bounty than Krieg, of course I know about him!"

Zoro raised his hand so he could get the attention of his friends. "Back to the point people!" He said and then looked at Luffy, who was grinning and looking as carefree as always.

"Luffy, if I am to deal with Arlong and go to the Grand Line, do you plan to stay in East Blue?" The grassy haired teen asked, half jokingly, knowing Luffy definitely had a trick up his sleeve. And he just got a feeling he was going to regret asking.

Luffy laughed. "Of course not! I'm going to meet Whitebeard-ossan." He stated. Zoro brought a hand to rub his temples, while Sanji dropped his cigarette.

"Just what kind of captain have I decided to follow?" Asked rhetorically the blond.

"We're thinking alike today." Said Zoro and sighed.

"How are you going to do that while in East Blue?" Asked Ussop, stepping forward, trying to at least have a little faith on Luffy's wild decision.

Luffy picked his nose. "Flying from here." He answered casually. There was a short silence as the group stared at Luffy. Then, realization hit Zoro.

"Aa. You're gonna use _that_ technique." He said in understanding.

"What technique?" Asked Nami.

"Well, I kind of...make my body go red and.. Ahgg! Let's just say I can get super fast, okay?" Luffy said, thinking it was too hard to explain Second Gear to them.

Zoro cut in before they had the time to ask. "In other words! Luffy is capable of entering a state which he calls Second Gear. Infusing that with Haki, he can gain so much speed, he can transport himself in great distances." He explained and Luffy nodded while the others gaped at their captain like he had grown three heads.

"What's Haki?" Ussop asked, remembering Zoro mentioning it when he explained whatever was that Luffy could do.

Luffy and Zoro shared an exasperated look, not knowing how to explain Haki to their crewmembers. They had had good teachers, but now that Haki had become second nature to them, they weren't sure how to explain it.

Thinking Luffy would just have them remember everything, Zoror dismissed the matter saying. "Don't worry about it now, we will show you later." He then turned to Lufffy.

"Luffy, that's too dangerous. How do you know you'll land on Whitebeard's ship? You might end up crashing with the ocean, you know?" Zoro asked again, this time truly worried for Luffy. Well, anyone who had spent five seconds with Luffy knew that the rubber idiot was a magnet of trouble.

Luffy, on the other hand, just laughed cheerfully. "It's fine! I'll manage somehow."

All four sweat dropped. "So you're gonna rely on your luck, huh?" Zoro said in a matter of fact way.

Luffy nodded. "Yep!" He replied. "But I'm gonna meet you guys on Lougtown, too. Need to meet up with someone." _Wait for me, Dad._

Zoro groaned. Did Luffy always have to be so childish, irresponsible and reckless? Well, he wouldn't be Luffy if he didn't!


	9. Yep! Nothing goes as planned!

Luffy was, for the lack of a better word, worried. He had been sitting on Merry's head for some minutes while thinking that nothing was going according to his first plan and now trying to sort out everything. But man, was it boring to think!

What had gone wrong:

1) his crew found out they were from the future, which wasn't meant to happen.

2) he was going to meet Whitebeard in person and staying there for god knows how long, because he didn't know the exact day of murder.

3) he was going to let Zoro get the crew on Grand Line alone.

4) his crew would undoubtedly want to take part in the war as soon as they had their memories. And Luffy had the feeling Zoro was going to cut him in two were he to not give the crew their memories.

Luffy pouted, tired by all that thinking. It just wasn't his style. Oh well, he'd just let everything play out itself.

"Minna! I'm ready!" Luffy called, and soon the whole crew was there. Nami was still worried, Ussop and Sanji seemed uneasy while Zoro yawned. Luffy caught Nami's stiffened form and frowned. He didn't like it when his friends were sad.

"Nami, don't worry." He reassured her and Nami looked up. "We are from the future, and Zoro is the greatest swordsman in the world. If he could be beaten by ones like Arlong-"

"I'd drown myself." Zoro cut him off. Seriously, beaten by Arlong? Like he was gonna let that happen. Mihawk would have his head.

Nami smiled, seeming more confident. She had almost forgotten that fact. "Okay, now that that's done, let's get back to you. Even if I'm still completely against the idea and still think you're out of your mind for even thinking this... Are you ready?" She asked sweetly.

Luffy nodded excitedly. Then his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Oh right!" He said as he took out what the crew recognized as Mihawk's vivre card. He reached it at Zoro, who raised a curious eyebrow.

"When we go save Ace, you'll need to...find your way there." He elaborated, also enjoying the frown on Zoro's face, who knew where his captain was going with that. "Mihawk is gonna be there, so this is the best way to have you not getting lost."

"Your death will be slow and painful." Zoro threatened, but accepted the paper, while Luffy laughed, knowing full well that Zoro didn't mean the threat at all. Luffy took some steps back, forming a safe distance from the crew and went into Gear Second position.

"Well then, Zoro, I'm counting on you!" Luffy called as his body became red and started steaming. The crew watched in awe as his legs became black and started growing larger, which wasn't something you saw everyday. They could also see that Luffy was struggling, as his body was sweating bullets and his veins were visible. In a blink of eye, their captain turned around, now facing the ocean and shot up at an incredible spee, leaving behind a cracked floor and a wave of air that nearly sent the past trio flying away.

"He left." Zoro murmured to himself. "Hope he doesn't _really_ fall on the ocean." He then turned at the rest of them who were still gaping at the direction Luffy flew off.

"Okay, we are going to reach our destination soon, so be ready yo fight." Ordered the first mate. The trio snapped out of their awe and nodded determinately.

* * *

Luffy did _not_ like this technique. He did _not_ like the wind nearly cutting his body and he did _not_ expect for the fact that he was on a moving ship to slow down his depart. Now he was going to crash on the reverse mountain or any island near it and his vision was blurred because of that stupid wind! Oh well, he should have been used to it by now. Used to the fact that every damn thing he planned wouldn't play out like he wanted it to!

 _'If this is some kind of side effect of Roger's time travel and he is up there laughing his head off, then I swear to any god I can think of that I'll find a way to make him pay for good!_ ' Luffy thought aggravated. **(A/N: And isn't it unfair of me to pin my fault on Roger? *evil grin*)**

Luffy narrowed his eyes and put a hand in front of his face, so he could block the wind and have a better view of what was in front of him. Suddenly, he caught sight of an island. A very familiar island at that, where he had quite the memories. That certain island where it all began...and where it ended.

Luffy crashed head on, in the middle of the city, on the most famous island in the world.

"That was unexpected." Luffy said, as he got up slowly and dusted his clothes, totally ignoring the startled crowd he had unconsciously gathered. He grinned. "I didn't think I'd land on Lougtown of all places."

* * *

Zoro yawned. Again. He was waiting in front of Arlobg Park along with Sanji and Ussop for Nami to come back from her village so he could kick Arlong's ass and be done with it. But no! The villagers just had to form a revolution in order to take down Arlong and Nami just had to try to stop them, so now he and the rest had to wait until said villagers reached here.

"Ne, Zoro." Began nervously Ussop. Zoro looked at him. "How difficult do you think this fight will be?" He asked and Zoro tapped his chin in thought.

"Well...really easy for me, medium for you." He replied, making Ussop sigh in relief. "But you'll have to take down one of his elite officers, too." Zoro added, remembering that was what had happened last time.

Ussop yelped in shock. Him? Fighting a fishman? Was Zoro out of it? "Are you kidding?" He yelled, sounding scared. "You two are enough to deal with them!"

Zoro glared at him. "You are a straw hat pirate." He announced, sure Ussop didn't understand the weigh of that title, judging by the way he flinched. "And right now, one of our friends is in danger. Will you just sit aside and let it happen? They are four elites together with Arlong, how do you expect me and the cook to hold all of them in the same time, while also protecting the villagers?"

Ussop looked down in shame, remembering how they had fought when Kuro had threatened his village. He looked up at Zoro and nodded fiercely. Zoro smirked in satisfition.

Ussop then remembered something. "Hey, Zoro, what did you mean by 'protect the villagers' ?" He asked and Sanji, who was listening in, also looked at the swordsman for explanation. Zoro was about to answer when he felt the auras of said villagers and his nakama nearing them.

He smirked again and pointed at the direction opposite to them. "I meant that." He simply said. They turned to see a crowd of people armed with swords, guns and other weapons., with Nami leading them, a fire burning in her eyes. Genzo, who was the closest to Nami, leaned to her and whispered.

"Nami? Were you expecting someone?" Nami grinned in response as she gestured at the trio of pirates. "These guys are my crew mates. They'll beat Arlong good." She declared and said 'guys' stood up and approached the group. It was the Doctor of the village that asked the question they were all wondering.

"Who are you lot?" Zoro smirked as he took out a sword and shot it on the ground, his hand resting on its shelter. Sanji and Ussop stood at both his sides, straightening as Zoro introduced them.

"We are the Straw Hat Pirates, here in order of our captain to take down Arlong Park." Zoro declared proudly, thinking about his idiotic captain and how he must have given the villagers the image of a powerful man instead of an equally powerful idiotic, cheerful teenager.

The villagers looked at them in surprise. News spread like wild fire after all. Nearly all of East Blue knew about their triumph against Don Krieg with relative ease and how a rookie pirate was able to injure the greatest swordsman, Mihawk. They had built quite the reputation.

* * *

Luffy wandered around Lougtown, searching for some place he didn't get to enjoy last time. Yes, he was searching for the execution platform. And strangely enough, he ran to the same person that told him where the platform was last time.

 _"Whoa! It's Smokey!"_ Luffy thought, feeling glad he met his marine rival. _"Wow, he doesn't look like an old man now."_

"Hey there, marine guy." Luffy called to Smoker while waving his hands. "Would you mind showing me the way to the execution platform?"

Smoker's face remained unchanged, as serious as ever. "Why do you want to know where the platform is?" He asked calmly.

Luffy grinned, his eyes shadowed by his hat. "I want to see it." He stated simply. "The place where the greatest pirate to ever live...died. Died a honorable death."

Smoker had to admit he was a bit taken aback. The kid didn't look older than 17, he couldn't have known how Roger died, and certainly not simple people would use the words 'Roger' and 'honorable' in the same sentence.

"Hoooh? And why do you say so, boy?" Questioned the marine, feeling a _little_ curious about the kid's answer. Luffy grinned, his face had such a big smile and Smoker could have sworn he had seen that smile somewhere else. But where...?

"Because... He died smiling." Luffy replied. "He lived without regrets, he had what most people nowadays haven't. Freedom."

Smoker was baffled, but only a bit of his shock was shown by his wide eyes. He took a step back, as in front of the smiling straw hat, now was the image of a powerful pirate in Smoker's eyes.

 _'His smile...'_ Smoker's thoughts trailed off, as his smoke unconsciously directed the boy towards the platform. Luffy thanked Smoker, who only could only stare at the kid's back as he ran. _'I have more than 20 years without seeing a smile like that. Just who is that kid...?'_

"Hey kid!" Luffy stopped and turned around when he was called.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" The marine asked. Luffy stared for a moment, before grinning widely.

"Monkey D. Luffy." And with that, he was off. Smoker stood there, staring again at the kid. _'A D. again, kah?'_

 **A/N: hey guys! Now, I made the smiling part here because I'm not going to have Luffy smile while being almost executed. And I want to know if you want the battle with Arlong to be long or cut it short to the fun parts. I personally think it's not worth it, as Arlong goes saying how they should bow before fishmen and how fishmen are higher creatures and such and it really pisses me off. So, I'm thinking of not having much of it. The east blue arc is boring, so I thought to make it over soon, but Luffy won't miss his bounty, no. He'll have it by now. So please let me now what you think! And yes, I edited.**


	10. A coincidental meeting

"Pathetic." Zoro muttered as he sheathed his sword and threw a glance at the unconscious form of the fishman captain. The word 'pathetic' was the closest thing Zoro could describe the fight against Arlong. Th fish stick was too busy rambling about his oh so great race that he probably didn't see the tip of the sword until it scarred his skin. And now that there was no Luffy to be stuck underwater, Sanji had it a lot easier than the first time with the blue shark, Ussop did a good job, too.

As the three straw hats got a hold of themselves, the villagers were staring at them completely frozen in shock. The dubbed most powerful pirate on East Blue was taken out by a bunch of rookie teenagers. If they hadn't seen it with their eyes, they wouldn't have believed that. Nami was also quite shaken, despite being given every detail of the other timeline's fight by Zoro.

Nami smiled, an image of her grinning captain on her mind. So he was right. Thanks to her crew mates, or rather, her friends, her home was free. Her people were free, her sister was free...She was free.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as cheers of joy erupted behind her, where people danced and others went to inform the whole island about the downfall of Arlong Park. Nami walked towards her friends who were cracking and talking, the later which consisted of Sanji and Zoro arguing with each other.

"Thank you, guys." Nami thanked, them alongside a rubber idiot who gave her courage, while the crew for the first time (except Zoro) saw Nami's happy smile. Sanji cooed with hearts as his eyes, Ussop beamed, saying it was nothing despite all the blood on his body and Zoro just grunted.

Now came the part Zoro didn't like. Having to deal with the constant thanks of the villagers. They were pirates, for god's sake! And, as Luffy had in another future pointed out, they were. Not. Heroes!

And the villagers did not disappoint. They had already began asking what they could do to repay the straw hats and also invited them to the famous three-day-party.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Denied Zoro instantly, surprising all, expect Nami, who knew they didn't have the time to fool around. But the look on her face told Zoro that she wasn't letting them go without an expression of gratitude, so Zoro added.

"But you could do something for us."

The villagers looked interested. The question 'what?' hung on the air. Zoro went towards Ussop, who looked puzzled and started searching for something inside said teen's bag. After some moments, he pulled out what others identified as a black cloth. Soon, they saw that it wasn't just any black cloth. On his hands, Zoro held an almost identical flag with a skull wearing a straw hat.

"Fly the flag of the Straw Hats pirates." Zoro requested, earning wide eyes here and there. "From now on, this island will be on the protection of our captain."

After getting over his surprise, Genzo questioned the green haired teen.

"Just who is your captain?" He blurted out, unable to hold back. "If you're not the captain, how strong is the one you deem fit to follow?"

Zoro felt like he was asked that question before, but he didn't think it was in that form. With a smirk on his face, he replied.

"Monkey D. Luffy. That man is several times stronger than us, and will continue to become stronger for the ones he wants to protect. One day, the marines will cower in fear at his name." The smirk grew. "He's the man who'll become Pirate King."

Nami nodded at Genzo, who with a bit of hesitation, took the flag from Zoro's hands. It felt weird inside his chest, to be accepting willingly the flag of a pirate, when just some moments ago, he'd have done anything to get rid of the one they had for eight long years. But Genzo knew, he knew these kids were different. They had proven him that by doing two things:

Not killing a single fishman, and making Nami smile. Making her trust pirates, when her mother was taken by them. Make her trust them with her heart and soul, giving back her confidence that she would be free again and accomplished the task. Genzo wasn't sure if it was the swordsman who convinced her or that captain of theirs, but from the kid's words, he'd bet it was the captain. And if they could repay them for taking away the pain haunting them for almost a decade by waving their flag, the so be it.

Unknown to them, a certain marine captain had witnessed the whole events from the battle of Arlong to the frightening description of their captain.

 _'How can this Monkey D. Luffy be stronger than that monster?!'_ He wondered, feeling extremely scared. If what he said was true then that rookie was going to be a big problem in the future. Also, he held quite the grudge against these pirates, because they had gotten on the way of him and his money. So now, he'd get payback. Carefully backing away, he put out a mini den den mushi and called the HQ. As soon as the marine heard the sound *clank*, he reported about the incident with a slightly changed scenario. After all, the pirate followed his captain's order, right?.

 **The report given by captain Nezumi: "The Arlong Pirates were utterly defeated by the Straw Hats Pirates, leaded by Monkey D. Luffy, a very dangerous rookie able to easily beat pirates Arlong's league. I demand you to take measures."**

Well, if the crew could do that, then the captain was higher, right?

* * *

Somewhere on Lougtown, a certain rubber pirate was trying to find his way to the platform. Again. Even with that old man's at the bar words, Luffy just seemed unable to find his destination. Scratching the back of his head in frustration, Luffy looked around for any signs he could remember, of corse not that he could remember much. After all, his brain was rubber.

"Where the hell is that platform?" He wondered aloud in a tone of annoyness in his voice. Not paying much attention to where he was going, Luffy accidentally bumped into someone and both fell on the ground.

"I-Itee." Luffy muttered as he rubbed his behind, busy doing so, he didn't immediately notice the hand reaching for him by the one he had bumped to. Luffy grabbed the gloved hand, which helped him up and dusted his clothes and hat.

"Sorry about that." Came the silky voice of the unknown person. "I wasn't watching my step."

Luffy stopped dusting his clothes, his eyes widened at the familiar voice that he had carved inside his memory after hearing it again. Daring to look at the person in front of him, his eyes watered. He hadn't forgotten, of course, and he'd never forget, that certain calm voice and those certain blue clothes. The blond, curly hair, half hidden by the top hat. The pipe tied at the back of the 'stranger' along with those black eyes and cheeky smile.

When Luffy met him again, it was for only this much. Only some moments that he thought were part of his imagination rather than reality. But the grinning person that stood in front of him had convinced the part of his heart that crashed the idea.

Without warning, Luffy shot himself at the man, wrapping his arms around his torso and getting a surprised Yelp form the blue gentleman. Luffy smiled joyfully as he embraced one of the two people his arms were yearning for since the Celestial Dragon incident and the War of The Best.

"I'm happy to see you again." Luffy said, his voice barely audible, but loud enough for the one in his arms to catch it. Said boy furrowed his eyebrows in total confusement. That, until the ravenette said a single word.

"Sabo."

His name.

Sabo stood frozen when the boy had said his name. A million thoughts crossed his mind as his heart started beating faster. For a person with amnesia to meet someone who knows their name is like a one in a lifetime opportunity. Why, you may ask? Because that meant a clue for their past, a clue to who they really are, a clue to the truth.

Sabo grabbed the arms wrapped around him and pulled away from the ravenette, who looked disappointed, but paid no attention to that.

"My name..." He started slowly, eyes locked with Luffy's, as if the answer could be found inside those black orbs. "How come you know my name?"

Luffy frowned. Why he knew his name? Why would Sabo ask that?! They were brothers for the love of-! Wait...

Then it clicked. _'Ahh, i forgot! He had memory loss.'_ Luffy thought. Now the problem was on how to let Sabo know that in front of him stood a brother who for 12, or 10 in this timeline, years thought he was dead and that he had another big brother who was part of the Whitebeard's. Also that said little brother being from a future where he lost all he held dear and had reached the Raftel Island. Nope! Not the least bit difficult!

"Sabo, I take it you have memory loss, right?" Luffy said, playing the confused character, like he didn't know about Sabo's situation. Sabo slowly nodded, wondering who the hell the boy in front of him was.

"Well, would you like me to tell you?" He asked with a smirk as the other watched in anticipation and impatience. To hell the consequences! He'd just tell him bluntly and get it over with. "Tell you about who you are?"

Sabo nodded furiously, dying to know about his past and it seemed that the kid had all the answers he needed. Luffy started walking past him, confusing Sabo.

"Gonna stay there all day? I've got somewhere to go, so we'll talk while walking." Luffy informed and Sabo decided to follow.

"So, how exactly do you know me? Who are you?" Asked Sabo when he was next to Luffy as the duo walked with slow steps, one wishing to enjoy every moment with his brother, the other to have much time with the the key of his past.

Luffy chuckled. "Don't faint." He warned. Sabo cocked a delicate eyebrow. _'What does he mean?'_ He wondered. It was soon he found out.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm your little brother." Sabo stopped dead on his tracks, his entire color leaving his face as a shocked look ran up to his features. His lower lip trembled as he stared at the black haired kid that claimed to be his freaking brother. And his name...Monkey D...

 _'Oh, My God!'_ He thought horrified. _'That's the same surname as Dragon-san's! And he_ did _tell me about a son named Luffy! That...Oh dear God, you must be frigging kidding me! That is sooooo not freaking possible!'_

In front of him stood DRAGON'S SON, who claimed to be HIS BROTHER which technically made HIM Dragon's SON! If his logic hadn't temporally abandoned him by the wave a shock, he'd have long since noticed that they looked nothing like each other and by genetics, could not possibly be blood related, as well as the fact that Dragon wouldn't have kept that a secret.

Unfortunately for him, the common sense had taken a vacation and had left his mind really unprotected. For example, one more push and he was out.

"Oh, and we have an older brother, who is the second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates." Luffy added as an afterthought.

Dang! And that's when Sabo passed out, falling on the ever lasting friend of every fighter, the ground.

Luffy stood above him with an amused yet tired expression. "...I told you not to faint."

 **A/N: One more chapter done! Hope you liked it and as always thank you. And now that I remembered, I don't own One Piece of any of the charachters. Don't know why every writer says that, it's obvious we don't own them cuz if we did, we wouldn't be here writing changes of the series. Either way, ciao ciao!**


	11. Came back!

Sabo's POV

 _Images. So many images flashed through my eyes and all I could do was watch them. Weird. It's quiet now, but I can hear a nagging voice somewhere on the back of my head telling me I know those images. But it's so blurry!_

 _ **"Shishishi!"**_

 _My head spun around to the direction of that laughter. It sounded familiar. My eyes narrowed as I tried to make out the blurry image, though it was really difficult with the headache I have._

 _ **"Come on, Ace, he did it better than last time."** Huh? That was my voice! Though it sounded younger, and who is Ace? I got the feeling like I should know the answer to that! I continued watching the image and was surprised to find it so clear now. I set my eyes on three children. One I recognized as myself ten years ago, but the other two black-haired were strangers._

 _Huh? Why did my heart clutch when I thought 'strangers'? I'm missing something. I started studying the duo. The littlest had a scar under his left eye and an overly sized straw hat with a red ribbon. I blinked._

 _Now I remember! It's that guy who said he was my brother! His name was...Monkey D. Luffy, I think. Well, he looks pretty adorable as a kid._

 _I shook my head. So the other one, Ace, must be the brother Luffy told me about, the one who was second division commander. Black, messy hair with freckles. He appeared to be quite angry on the image._

 _ **"You're too soft on Luffy, Sabo!"** The young Ace said. Huh? Why does that line sound familiar?_

 _'Because...You have heard it before.' The voice of my thoughts inside my head answered me. 'Ten years ago.'_

 _Now I understand. I understand how I am able to see these images. These are not some fruit of my imagination, these are my memories! I felt a knot form in my chest. Memories. Just yesterday that word seemed ridiculous and impossible to reach, just yesterday, I had convinced myself that I'd never remember and had let it go. But now, now I am watching fragments of my childhood where I have two brothers!_

 _I blinked. Wait a minute, judging from our appearances, we have no way of being blood related! But the why would...?_

 _As if wanting to respond my question, the memory faded away and was replaced by another one. I blinked again. There Luffy and I were standing around a log and soon Ace joined us, too. In his hands, he held a bottle of alcohol. I frowned. Did we really drink at such a young age? What about my or their parents? And also, judging from their dirty clothes and bruises, someone could say we lived in a forest!_

 _I continued watching the memory, where Ace stood filling three cups of sake. This also seemed familiar._

 _ **"Did you know?"** Ace's voice said and I froze. Those...Those words...I have heard them before. Wait, hold on, this is moving too fast! I clutched my head, it started hurting. So, so much. As difficult as it was, I kept my eyes on the memory, I had to._

 _ **"If we exchange cups of sake.."** Ace continued as he filled the last cup._

 _'Please say it, please say it already!' I pleaded, thinking that if I heard it, maybe the pain would stop. If I heard that word come from his mouth, I'd be able to remember and the pain would stop. Both the pain in my head and my heart. I watched._

 _ **"We become brothers!"** My heart sunk. The shaking of my body that I didn't even know I had, stopped. My uneven breathing started calming down. I didn't even think of the pain in my head as I watched my younger self toast the brotherhood he just formed. I can't help but think, that I did that, too. That I had a family. The tips of my lips curled upwards. I felt incredible happiness rush through me._

 _'I remember.' I thought to myself and I really did. How could I even forget about the bond we shared?! About the hardships, the joys and the laughter we had together?! 'I remember it all! Okay, enough in here! I have to go outside and give my baby brother a big hug!'_

 _With that, everything became blank..._

My eyes twitched and slowly opened. The sunlight fell on them, making me unconsciously rub them with my hand. I got into a sitting position and rubbed my forehead. It seemed the headache hadn't gone away just yet.

"Woke up now?" I turned my head at the voice to find Luffy smiling at me like the sun. My eyes widened as I stared at him. How much he had grown. Without thinking twice, I pulled my little brother into a bear hug, holding him tightly. I can tell that he didn't expect that.

"Hey, Sabo? Why are you hugging me?" He asked and I felt like laughing. Instead of sounding like a madman, I chose the option of smiling softly at him as I pulled away. His face had confusement and he looked exactly like ten years ago.

 _'Same, old Luffy.'_ I thought happily. "Am I not allowed to hug my dear brother that I haven't seen for ten years?" I asked playfully, making Luffy gasp.

"You..You remember?" He asked, unsure. I slowly nodded, still smiling at him. What I didn't expect though, was Luffy growing upset and pouting with crossed arms.

"Tch. I thought I would have fun telling you all about our little surprises and here you go and remember all of it with a single line." He said grudgingly and I did the only thing I could think of. I laughed.

"So you thought it'd be fun to torture your brother like that?" I teased as I reached my hand to ruffle his hair. Luffy let me do it and answered, still pouting.

"It'd be payback for all the times we sparred and you beat me." I just laughed again. "Ne, Sabo. Is my father here somewhere?" I blinked at the sudden question. Then, remembering just who Luffy was asking for, I couldn't help but freak out.

"Wait, you are Dragon-san's son?!" I asked incredulously. Luffy picked his nose and just said "That's right."

I felt like I wanted to strangle him for being so obvious. "Just why in the world have I decided to be the brother of the world's two most dangerous people's sons?" I asked rhetorically. "Oh yeah, I have lost my sanity."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "So? Does he happen to be here?"

"Yes, he's arranging some business for the revolution. Trying to stop some weapon trafficking, I think." I explained and Luffy nodded.

"Hey, can you do me some little favors?" Luffy asked, pulling off his puppy eyes and I couldn't help but feel pathetic that they are still effective on me.

"Yes Lu, what?" I asked.

"Help me find the execution platform." Luffy requested. "After we go there, help me find Dad." Both of them made me curious.

"Why do you want to go to the execution platform?" I asked. "And why do you want to meet Dragon-san? Missing daddy?"

When I teased the last part, a thought occurred to me. His and Ace's situations were really similar, almost identical. What if Luffy had the same opinion as Ace did? An even worse idea formed on my head. Roger was dead, but Dragon-san was still alive. Oh no, what if he wants to..! No, Luffy isn't one for revenge or grudges so he wouldn't! And Dragon-san is not bad, he's the one who will destroy the corrupted government.

"Luffy." I started slowly. Luffy looked at me. "What do you think of Dragon-san?" I really needed his answer. Dragon-san saved me, I know if Luffy hates him I can't do much to change his opinion but if I can make him to at least meet Dragon-san, then maybe he can-

"Dad is awesome."

Luffy's sudden interruption of my thoughts almost made me faint again. Had I heard him right? Did he just say 'awesome'?

"Awesome? So you don't hate him or something?" I asked again, feeling surprised.

Luffy snorted. "Who do you take me for! Ace? Dad is trying to overthrow the marines, right? Then he is good." That was when I decided that I would never understand Luffy's logic. Not now, not ever.

"Then why do you want to meet Dragon-san? Wait, what are you even doing here?!" What a fool I am. How in the world didn't I ask him that first?! Luffy is alone in an island far away from his hometown and if Ace is with the Whitebeard's, he can't be here with him. This kid is in trouble.

Luffy scratched the back of his head and immediately I knew he was going to try lying. "Noooooooothing! It's not like I rocketed myself from my ship and accidentally landed here. Not at all!"

I felt a vein pop in my forehead.

"LUFFYYYYYY!" I'm sure that wherever Dragon-san was, he stopped whatever he was doing and is wondering: "Was that Sabo?"

"What?!" Luffy exclaimed. "I was trying to reach Whitebeard-ossan's ship, but I accidentally landed here! At least I was able to meet you again!" And why would he want to meet Whiteebard would be only Ace, wait, wait a minute!

I stared incredulously.

After a minute of silence, I talked. "Did you really rocket yourself with the thought of magically landing on Whitebeard's ship?"

"Yes." He answered without the slightest hesitation. I grabbed my hair in frustration and thought of seriously pulling it off. Only Luffy, only, only Luffy would think like that.

Uncousciously, I hit him. Hard. So much, that his head streched down until it touched the ground. If it was clad on Haki, his head would have a huge bump. In the sunlight, something shined on the ground.

"Itee, Sabo! What was that for?!" Luffy asked angrily.

"Hoping to bring you to your senses." I replied calmly. Really, that was what I was intending to do. Luffy huffed and turned around and started walking away. I sighed and hung my head down for a moment to calm myself. Luffy is my brother and I love him. I really do, but sometimes I'd really love to have him _normal_ and not _like some freak without common sense!_

Something shined on the ground and my eye caught it. Curious, I bent down and found out it was a pendant. It was silver and had the a bottle in the form of a D., however the bottle was mostly empty.

 _'Maybe it's Luffy's.'_ I thought to myself. "Luffy, is this yours?" When Luffy turned around, his eyes widened and in his face appeared a shocked look. His eyes looked like they would just come out of their sockets. In that moment, I knew something was up.

Luffy's POV

I felt incredibly stupid. How could I have dropped the pendant?! After I was over my shock, I walked towards Sabo who handed me my pendant with a calculating face.

"Thank you, Sabo. I really appreciate it." And I did. If I had lost it, I don't know what I'd do. "It is really important to me."

"I can see that." Replied Sabo with the same expression. "Why?"

I smiled as memories regarding the pendant rushed to me. It really had been such little time, yet it seemed centuries ago. That pendant was a symbol.

"It's a symbol." I explained. _Remember to always hold it with you._

"A symbol?" Sabo repeated, clearly not satisfied with the explanation. I nodded.

"A symbol of my promise." _Please...This is all I'm asking you._

"What promise?" Sabo asked. Now he was more curious than cautious. I could see that he was interested. Well, no harm in answering.

"A promise I made to the one who helped me save my crew." I replied honestly. And how little did he ask in return! "And that person gave me a single request."

 _Please, save my son._

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all and I hope this chapter was loved by all of you. See you in the next illusion!**


	12. Flashback! What happened in Raftel?

**To MawVax: Thanks for the reviews! And don't worry, I like the caps! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

* * *

Flashback chapter.

The battle had ended. The captain was in his way to the famous last island, Raftel, to find the One Piece. But, it doesn't mean anything now.

Luffy had considered stopping. Yes, he had considered giving up on finding the One Piece and becoming Pirate King. After that damned Yonko beast had killed everyone expect Zoro, he had been broken. His eyes had lost that cheerful, happy glint that he was known for. If Zoro hadn't been there to help ease the pain in his heart, maybe he could have even pulled the trigger. That's what he was thinking as he sat on the figurehead of his ship, the straw hat laying quietly on his red captain coat.

As always, the words of his first mate had him think again. 'They wanted you to be Pirate King, don't let them die in vain' he had said. But what did it matter? He had become wiser and now when he thought back, he almost laughed humorlessly at the idiot he had been. How much can loss change people

"Captain, we have arrived." Zoro's words broke Luffy's train of thoughts. Of course Zoro would stay strong! He had accomplished his dream and now was helping his captain's.

The batted Thousands Sunny stopped. The anchor fell down. Luffy jumped and felt the sand of the island beneath his sandals. This wasn't how he had pictured it. No, the search for the One Piece was supposed to thrill him. He was supposed to be laughing in excitement! Cause his crew was supposed to be with him.

Suddenly, Luffy stopped. Zoro stopped with him, looking up at his captain.

"Captain, what's wrong?" He asked, his hand reaching for his white sword, ready to counter attack if necessary.

Luffy though, was spinning his head right and left, likely searching with his eyes for something in the endless trees. What was that? The feeling, it rushed through Luffy's body, making his hair run up.

"Did you feel it?" He asked Zoro, his voice measured and quiet, as though someone would hear him.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. His Observation Haki was activated as soon as he neared the island, it never hurt to be cautious. But he hadn't felt anything out of ordinary since he entered the island. Now that he thought about it, it sriked him as odd. This WAS Raftel, after all.

Luffy didn't wait for his first mate's answer and just kept scanning the area...until his eyes fell on a strange cave. It looked so out of place, that it would be noticed immediately, but strangely Luffy had almost missed it.

"Zoro, stay here. I'll be right back." Luffy said and after Zoro's nod, he walked towards the cave. With each step, Luffy felt the feeling grow stronger. Determined, he entered the cave. It wasn't dark, as outside was broad daylight, though it was quite deep. Luffy walked further inside, unaware of the spirit lurking around there.

The soul of Gol D. Roger floated some feet away from the upcoming captain. He couldn't help but notice the straw hat that the young man wore. Roger was delighted. Finally someone had been able to find the One Piece!

 _ **'But...Those eyes of his.'**_ Roger thought with a frown, as the black orbs studied the lifeless eyes of Luffy. Roger thought he would test Luffy, if he was or was not worth the world's greatest treasure.

Luffy stopped and blinked at the sudden image. In front of him showed a mountain of gold, jewels and diamonds. Roger was eager to know the kid's, cause that's what he was to Roger a kid, reaction towards the material treasure. Luffy blinked again, before a small, sad smile appeared in his face. Roger stared, as Luffy used a treasure chest as a chair or stool and took in his hands some gemstones and played with them as if they were mere rocks. The gold didn't interest him at all!

"Nami would have loved to be here." Roger heard him say softly, with a hint of melancholy. Roger saddened.

 **"What has happened to you, boy?"** He asked quietly...not expecting to be heard. Roger froze when Luffy's head snapped up, looking around till his eyes landed on Roger's transparent form, making his mouth get as wide as his rubber ability let him.

"A-A g-ghost!" The dark haired teen exlaimed, pointing at Roger who couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed this kid was the one to inherit the Will Of D.

 **"You can see me kid?"** He asked, although he knew the answer. Luffy rubbed his eyes, disbelief evident and Roger had to admit, his shocked face was much better than his broken one. **"So, I think we should introduce ourselves properly. I am Gol D. Roger, former Pirate King."**

If possible, Luffy's eyes widened even more along with his mouth. "You're the Pirate King?!"

Roger laughed hard. Really, this was quite fun. It seemed that the kid believed this all was true. Well, back to the matter in hands.

 **"So, you're my little successor?"** Luffy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not Pirate King, I haven't found the One Piece." He pointed out.

 **"But this is Raftel, and if you see me, it means you have founded the One Piece."** He reminded him and Luffy shrugged, not really understanding but accepting whatever Roger's spirit was saying. Roger approached Luffy, who was now standing and only a few feet away. **"Tell me, kid. What's your name?"**

Luffy grinned, though his grin was not as bright as before. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet ya!" Roger blinked at the awfully familiar surname.

 **"Monkey D.? Any relation with Garp, the marine hero?"** He asked and Luffy paled at the mention of his grandpa.

"You know Ji-chan?!" Well, it's not like he wasn't stupid anymore, he was still very clueless about the world. Meanwhile, Roger was laughing hard at the irony.

 **"You are Garp the Fist's grandson and you became Pirate King?! Gwahahahahah!"** Luffy still shook from fear, his childhood memories rushing through him and quickly asked the previous Pirate King to change the subject. Roger understood full well that Garp wasn't the best with children and likely had terrorized the poor child, so he decided to change the subject.

 **"It seems the gold doesn't interest you."** He simply said, while Luffy remained silent. **"Why did you sail out at sea? Why did you want to become Pirate King?"** He asked after a small pause, curious to hear the reason. Luffy's eyes, he noticed, became sad again. No, not sad...Empty.

"I...Wanted to be free." He said slowly, like his body was there but not his soul. "Freer than anyone else. I believed the Pirate King had the most freedom in the world. That's what drove me forward. That's what sent me here."

Roger was startled by the answer. He hadn't expected his reason to be that. There's no more doubt in his heart. This kid was the heir of the Will of D. This kid could change the world. No, the history.

 **"Are you?"** He asked, then seeing the confusion in the younger's face, he added one word. **"Free?"**

Luffy's lips curled in a bitter smile. "No." Roger's shoulders stiffened at the hurt and pain in that single word. "My crew helped me be free. Now that they're not here, I think I've lost my wings. Without wings, the bird can't fly free in the blue."

Roger understood. That was the hardest and most painful thing to take for a captain who called his crew family. To lose them. The kid was broken, Roger knew. But it seems he had to fix it.

 ** _'Then he should really change the history.'_** Roger decided and asked another question. **"Do you know why my treasure's name is One Piece?"**

Luffy looked surprised at the sudden, rather odd question. Looking straight into Roger's arms, he shook his head no.

 **"It means that it allows you to take one piece of the world, meaning one wish, one chance, one change. As selfish as it sounds, that's why it's called One Piece, to give you the opportunity to shape the world as you want it. That's the power of my treasure."** Roger explained.

Luffy stared in disbelief. Was that really true? But what could he possibly...

Roger spoke again, he wasn't quite finished. **"But you can do more."** He says. **"With my help, you can have the power to change the universe's order. The time's order."**

Roger grinned and Luffy finally understood where he was going. His whole body shook in astonishment as the last words of hope left the older captain's mouth.

 **"To travel back in time."**

Silence settled after the words of the late Pirate King. Luffy thought about the ridiculousness of that statement, but also about the endless doors it opened for him. His crew would be safe. He would be able to save so many people!

"Are-Are you serious?" He asked, just wanting to make sure. Roger grinned like always.

 **"Of course I am."** He answered. Luffy narrowed his eyes when something clicked inside his head. He said that he would be able to go back in time if Roger helped. That meaning-

"What's in for you?" Luffy found himself asking "You said that I could time travel if you helped. Why would you do that for me? What do you want in return?"

Roger blinked at the sudden questions. Then he thought it was quite obvious for the boy to be suspicious. Oh well, if he wanted to do something in return for Roger, then Roger didn't even need to think about what he would ask.

Roger held out his hand, which was swallowed by golden light and Luffy could see there was something appearing. When the light was gone, there was a silver pendant. The bottle had the form of a "D."

"What's that pendant for?" Luffy asked curiously, as Roger walked towards him and Luffy allowed the man to tie the pendant around his neck.

 **"Remember to always keep it with you."** Roger said and then stated his request. **"Please, this is all I'm asking you. Please save my son."**

Luffy froze at those words and his eyes widened once again. His head shot up towards Roger so fast it would be a blur to normal people. How could he have forgotten at a time like THAT?!

"You...You are Ace's dad...right?" Now it was Roger's turn to stare in surprise.

 **"You know my son?"** The question almost made Luffy laugh. Did he know Roger's son! Go and ask the marines that were on the War of the Best that.

"Yes, I knew Ace. He was my adoptive big brother." Luffy explained and Roger gaped at him. Small world, indeed. Roger mentally face palmed.

 ** _'Of course he'd be Ace's adoptive brother! He is Garp's grandson for crying out loud! God, I hope those two didn't have too much problems growing up together. With the blood they share, I wouldn't be worried, but for all I know Garp could have given the duo to bandits to raise!'_**

Roger shook his head at the impossibility of that thought. He then laughed gleefully and patted Luffy's head, the latter finding that weird.

 **"So that means you're also a son of mine! Okay, then I am assured that you'll save your brother. So, can we continue to the next step?"**

Luffy slipped into captain mode and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, hold on. What will happen to this time's people? Cause I can't abandon my first mate here alone. And at what time of the past do I get back to? And why did you give me this necklace?"

Roger sheepishly scratched the back of his head. **"I didn't explain that to you, huh? Gwahahahaha! My fault!"** He apologized and then turned serious, well, as serious as Roger could get. **"The future as you know will disappear. The people's souls will be transported into their younger selves' bodies, but will be put into sleep. You can give your crew their memories using Haki, cause the King's Haki you are sure to have represents your heart. Also, your first mate can come back with you since the beginning and don't worry about what time you will go back. Leave it to me."**

Luffy kept nodding during the whole explaination, taking in and processing the information. Luffy noticed that Roger hadn't answered the last question, so he simply said.

"The pendant?" Roger grinned evilly and leaned closer to whisper something in Luffy's ear. Luffy's eye widened and his face grew pale, while Roger leaned back with an evil grin, no. Evil smirk.

"S-s-seriously...?" Luffy managed to take out and Roger nodded. Luffy was ready to fall down.

* * *

Zoro was waiting outside patiently, wondering what was taking Luffy so long. When his captain finally came out, Zoro thought he was hallucinating. There was no other way to explain the wrecked, impossibly big grin that was almost identical with the one he had years ago, if not bigger. Zoro hadn't seen Luffy grin like that since they lost Chopper, who was the first to die in the battle.

When Luffy came out, he also felt another presence that seemed to follow his captain till he was in front of Zoro.

"Luffy...Explain." Zoro simply said as Luffy grinned harder. He put a hand on Zoro's shoulder, squeezing it lightly and not letting go. Meanwhile, the presence was now between them, feeling stronger.

"Well, my dearest, greatest first mate." Luffy started and Zoro immediately knew something was up. And that something was BIG. So Luffy started explaining about the conversation he had with Roger and Zoro, too caught up in Luffy's speech, didn't notice them being surrounded by golden light and slowly turning transparent. He remembered Luffy's last words before the light became blinding white.

"We are going to the past, back to gain what we once lost."

 **A/N: Sorry but I needed to do this flashback chapter so the readers could get what happened when he reached Raftel. I am positive that this flashback was needed, so please don't kill me!**


	13. I'm the man who will become Pirate King!

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT A/N: Important questions! 1) Do you want Koala to have a somewhat important role, cause she's gonna be in the story. 2) Do you want the Straw Hats to have their memories back?**

* * *

Luffy had refused to elaborate on the pendant promise no matter how much Sabo insisted, so he left the subject, knowing from first hand experience that Luffy would go through torture in order to keep a secret. So, he decided to stare quietly at his little brother instead, while a massive amount of endless thoughts clouded his mind. He took in the grown form of his little brother, noting how little he had changed and yet so much. He was taller, but still small for his age, his hat that once seemed to swallow his head when he put it on, now had the right size. When had it gotten so small? Small enough to fit perfectly on the head of sweet, little, weak Luffy?

When had his arms become so bigger and probably stronger enough to make him capable of sailing out in the sea? When had his grin begin to fit his face, when once it was considered too big for it?

Sabo sighed, accepting the fact that he had missed it. He had missed Luffy's childhood, not mentioning how he had left him grow up while thinking his big brother was dead. And he couldn't help but feel guilty when he thought of Ace. Sabo had been the only one who had understood the situation he was in, yet accepted it and also became his brother. In his mind, Ace had lost his first friend, first family, and had had to raise Luffy alone. Ace, who knew nothing about growing up like a normal child should.

Where had the years gone to? Disappeared. Vanished. Banned from existence.

 _'Truth hurts.'_ Sabo had never truly understood the meaning of that till that day. Sighting again, he turned to the straw hat captain. "Luffy."

Luffy gave him a side glance while grinning cause he was simply happy and showed he was listening. "What's up, Sabo?"

Sabo couldn't help the tips of his lips curl upwards. "Do you want to meet Dragon-san first or do that after visiting the platform?"

Luffy titled his head in thought. "Hmm...After. I want to see the execution platform where Gold Roger died first."

Sabo still didn't see the point in seeing the platform where the Pirate King died. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what had Ace's crew done to prevent him from razing it to the ground.

"Alright, but I must say I'm surprised!" When noticing Luffy's puzzled look, he elaborated. "The platform is in the middle of the city, every citizen would be capable of giving you directions, so how come you can't find it?"

Luffy instantly pouted. "I asked Smokey, but his stupid smoke couldn't even go in a straight way! And then that old man told me stories and when I asked him he kept saying things like 'go left, run north, turn right to the statue' and blah blah blah, I think I fell asleep past that."

Sabo groaned, rubbing his forehead. He wasn't going to ask. Nope! He didn't want to even try to understand Luffy's brainless way of thinking. He probably should be overjoyed that Luffy even thought of asking for directions.

Luffy spoke again, though on a completely different subject. "Ne Sabo, you wanna meet Ace after this? I sooo want to see his expression when he finds out you're alive! Do you think he'll be upset you're the second of the revolutionaries instead of a pirate?"

To be completely honest, Sabo didn't feel like being punched by Ace for the time being. And was it really his fault he had amnesia after the incident and Dragon was the one who-!

Sabo then realized something. His eyes began to get wider and wider, his color slowly leaving his skin.

"Sabo?" The current concerned voice of Luffy made Sabo lift his head from his hand and stare at Luffy. His shock turned into confusement and then to anger, slightly scaring the other teen.

"Luffy...?" Sabo muttered, too calmly for Luffy to like it. Said pirate nodded. "I think I forgot to ask you a question."

Luffy gulped, wordering just what Sabo wanted to ask him. When he found out, he sure as hell wasn't happy.

"I had amnesia and you thought I was killed ten years ago. So it had me wondering...Just how could you recognize me immediately, just from hearing my voice? What convinced you that I wasn't a look-alike and how come you weren't shocked to see your 'dead brother' breathing, still flesh and blood?" Luffy became pale as Sabo started at him with narrowed eyes. Alas, he wasn't quite finished.

"Also, this confuses me more than anything else: How could you know who your father was and how could you possibly know that I had met Dragon-san before, let alone that I was part of his organization?"

Knowing he couldn't get away from his brother's questions, Luffy did the only thing he could do: Run for it.

During the same time, miles away from the island Luffy was currently on, his ship was slowly sailing the waters of East Blue after having battled the Arlong pirates. Sanji was off in the kitchen, Nami was sitting her chair, calmly reading the newspaper, Ussop was working in some kind of new substance to use as an attack, while Zoro was training his body, determined to have it in good shape if he wanted to secure the safetly of his crewmembers. He often noticed the curious, conflicted looks the others sent him every now and then. Zoro was certain they were wondering about the future, about their captain and surely about their deaths.

How did it happen? What caused it? Had they achieved their dreams? Where was Luffy in the meantime? What were they supposed to do now?

The Observation Haki had allowed Zoro to hear all the questions that plagued his friends and stubbornly told himself he couldn't say. As much as he wanted to ensure them, answer them, comfort them and come clean about all this...he couldn't.

'Damn Luffy, now of all times you decide to make your crazy plan crazier! I hope this all settled down soon.' Zoro thought, his gaze focused into the sky. 'I also hope you're not drowning somewhere in ocean.' He added. His thoughts were interrupted when Nami's voice pierced the air.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Zoro dropped the weigh on his hands and swiftly jumped on the deck, Ussop was already at Nami's side and Sanji slammed open the kitchen door.

"How did this happen?!" Nami shrieked while Ussop gaped at the newspaper.

Whith raised eyebrows, Sanji and Zoro exchanged a look and joined their friends. Sanji's only visible eye widened while Zoro smirked.

"Well, well, who knew? Marines sure do work fast."

* * *

Luffy cursed under his breath for his carelessness. He thought he was past that phase! Now with his brother on his tail, he was forced to roam the streets of Louge Town with no idea where he was going. But one thing he knew for sure, he was in for deep shit once Sabo got his hands on him.

'I'm not gonna tell him, I'm not gonna tell him, I'm not gonna tell him!' Luffy repeated like a mantra in his head, as he took another turn right, only to find the one place he had been searching for. The platform execution.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy yelped and started running towards the platform. As soon as he was two feet away from the platform, he shot himself up and started climbing as fast as he could. He was barely halfway to the top when one awfully familiar figure neared the platform and shouted at him.

"Monkey D. Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Luffy automatically turned around to see the Marine Captain Smoker glaring daggers at him. He glared back. "What do ya want, Smokey?! I'm a bit busy at the moment, I wanna see the platform before my older brother kills me!"

Ignoring Luffy's comments, Smoker got into a fighting stance. "So you really are Straw Hat Luffy, huh?" _'Of course he'd be a pirate if he wanted to see the place Gold Roger died.'_

"As a marine, I put you under arrest!"

Luffy, for his part, was confused as hell. This time he had only defeated the Krieg Pirates, so how had he been acknowledged as a pirate!? (And as usual, Luffy cannot understand the ruckus that he makes)

Before he could yell back though, his leg slipped and while trying to avoid falling, he accidentally kicked the platform supports and as you can guess, that just sent him in the air, farther from the platform and directly above the marine. Smoker sees the opportunity and refuses to let it get away. Using Luffy's distraction and unfavorable position as an advantage, Smoker turned his lower body to smoke and shot up.

Luffy barely noticed the marine, but even when he did, he couldn't find a way to get out of the attack without revealing his powers and with the revolutionaries, marines and journalists nearby, he was bound to be noticed by two of the strongest forces of the world.

 _'Someone up there really must hate me, right?' Luffy thought, totally upset as he closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the blow._

"STRAW HAAAAAT!" Smoker's battle cry echoed through the sky and time seemed to slow down for the duo on the air. As Smoker's fist was mere inches from Luffy's face, a blue blur got between them and, before Smoker could register what happened, a black stick hit his stomach and he was flat on the ground.

Luffy landed on his feet and immediately lifted his face to see none other than his best g brother standing tall and protectively in front of him. In his right hand he held a black pipe which he started swinging every now and then. His face had mixed expressions. Angry, irritated, confused and again angry.

Smoker got up and dusted his clothes and lit two puro's. He then glanced at Sabo.

"Are you one of Monkey D. Luffy's crewmembers? If not, then I'm afraid you know the consequences of protecting a pirate."

Sabo couldn't help the smirk in his face. _'If only he knew.'_ "I'm so sorry, marine-san." Sabo apologized politely and anyone with two eyes and half a brain could literally _see_ the mocking tone. "But I simply cannot allow you to harm my little brother, so would you mind to let him go? The White Chaser, Captain Smoker?"

Smoker's eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment.

"Sabo!" Luffy exclaimed but quickly shut up after seeing the glare Sabo was throwing him that clearly said 'we'll talk later'. Swallowing, Luffy decided to keep up the cheerful act. "Now that you are here to hold Smokey on, I've got something I have to do."

And with that, Luffy got back to climbing the platform supports, while Sabo stared tiredly. Instead of scolding him or asking what the hell he was doing, Sabo sighed tiredly before turning to Smoker, who had been scowling at Luffy, and could only smirk.

"So," He started, and in his voice could be heard the amusement he was trying to conceal. It was hard. " 'Smokey'?"

Smoker hissed and launched at Sabo, who swung his pipe once more and turned it black on Haki. "Come."

Smoker's transformed fist was aimed perfectly at Sabo, who jumped up in the last moment. Either way, Smoker had expected that and wasted no time at all to sun has himself on the air. Sabo blinked before blocking another fist, this time against his chest. The pipe would have gone through the smoke and fell right into Smoker'z trap, were it not for the Haki cladding it. Smoker's lower body turned to smoke and surrounded Sabo, who inwardly cursed.

Only one option. Sabo pulled his hand back and used the Dragon Claw to grab the smoke, smirking at Smoker's surprised reaction. Pulling the smoke, he shot down and brought the marine with him, managing to slam him with the ground. Smoker groaned before standing up.

"Not bad." He commented and Sabo could shoot those words right back.

Meanwhile, Luffy had almost reached the top. He needed to be there, he needed to see what Roger did when he died. The time flew by for those two decades, so the crowd was not the same. Though Luffy had another reason to reach the top.

 _'I will wait for you at the top.._.' Ace's words repeated inside his mind. When he finally got there, he stood silent for some moments, facing the people, all of them looked the same to Luffy. No matter if marines, pirates, revolutionaries or citizens. They were all the same. All had stopped to watch what the boy would do.

Luffy clenched his fists. Taking a deep breath, he shot his arms up and yelled.

"I'M THE MAN WHO'LL BECOME PIRATE KING!" _'I'm gonna get to the top Ace, and this time, you'll be there to watch me. This is the first step to your rescue.'_

And at that time...a storm would swallow the place, rain started pouring and lighting fell. Sabo just smiled. "Well said." He whispered.

* * *

Somewhere on the town's streets, a green cloaked man roamed like the unpredictable leaf in the wind...Silently like the ghost. On the man's features, the smirk was noticeable.

"Pirate King, huh? Well well, I expect no less."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! I was a bit conflicted., you know? Didn't know if I should let Sabo know. Anyway, that's all! See you next time and do leave a review!**


	14. Important discussions

Luffy was so screwed. Finished. A dead man. A dead man walking. He had all but seen the killing intent released from his big brother as they made their way to the base of the revolutionaries. Luffy was really afraid Sabo might kill him. If one thing, he'd do that after he got his answers from Luffy. Especially if he were to know about the future thing.

A groan escaped Luffy as he thought of how much effort he's going to make while trying to hide the secret from his big brother. True, maybe he had considered telling his dad, but he had thought he couldn't tell Sabo. Hell, he hadn't even expected to meet him in Lougtown at all. Yet here he was now, tailing after his brother, trying to keep up with his fast step. He himself had no idea how they had gotten away from Smoker and his marines, he had been too busy checking if his brother was doing any attempt to strangle him.

In the mean time, Sabo was lost in thoughts and questions, his mind more at his little brother than at the road he had been walking on. He was going to get answers. Luffy was going to talk. He was going to make sure of it.

"Here we are." Luffy heard Sabo say in a barely audible voice. He looked in the same direction and saw an underground basement, if he had to guess. The wooden doors were closed and at both sides stood people dressed as civilians, chatting, laughing and drinking. Luffy smirked, thinking it was quite a smart way to make it look unsuspicious. The eyes of the 'civilians' were sharp, not leaving for a moment Luffy's figure while they released a slight aura...like they were warning Luffy.

Sabo stormed the doors open and Luffy followed behind. Luffy didn't even have the time to look around when Sabo grabbed his arm and dragged him (literally) towards a desk on the head of the hall, where a brown haired woman was giving out orders as well as keeping check of the confiscated weapons. On her desk were various Den Den Mushis and one of them looked awfully familiar to Luffy. The red tattoo on the face of the snail and the serious look reminded him of someone.

"Zera-san, I'm back." Sabo greeted the lady, who looked up from her paper and smiled kindly at Sabo.

"Ah, Sabo-kun! Welcome back." She seemed to notice Luffy, as her eyes turned cold, her smile vanished. She looked at Sabo with a serious look. "You are aware that you are not allowed to bring strangers here, Sabo-kun. Care to explain?"

Luffy grinned and waved a hand. "Hi there!"

Sabo threw Luffy a glance before turning back at Zera. "This is Monkey D. Luffy and I've brought him here because he requested a chance to speak with Dragon-san."

Zera leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised to show her unimpressed expression, as well as her surprise and disbelief. "And you just bring him here? No explanation?"

Sabo sweat dropped, half in fear and half in nervousness. Well, that was kind of the case, Luffy still hadn't told him how he knew about Dragon ecc., but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that. _'And he_ did _do something before that. Played those damn puppy eyes on me. The brat!'_

Zera seemed to read it in his expression, as her eye twitched and she leaned forward, a safe distance away from Sabo, much to Sabo's good luck. "Give me one reason. Just one reason why I shouldn't castrate him here and now and have you handle the whole project we're having here, of course dealing with Dragon-san as well."

Sabo gulped at the threat, more because he knew Zera well enough to know that she'd go along with it. Looking around to see if anyone was at hearing range and, when making sure there weren't, leaned to Zera's ear and whispered.

"He is Dragon-san's son. His name is Monkey D. remember?" At those words, Zera's eyes widened and she quickly scanned Luffy's whole figure, a look of complete shock on her face. Turning at Sabo, she asked.

"Are you sure? This guy seems way too cheerful to be the son of Dragon-san, of stoic, serious and scary Dragon-san."

Sabo smiled, understanding completely how she felt and gave a small nod. Zera observed Luffy for some more before leaning back again.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible. Dragon-san is not here at the moment." She supplied them and both pouted in disappointment, Luffy looking way too cute and Sabo looking childish. Having known Luffy for only five minutes,and Zera decided the kid wasn't _meant_ to look unhappy. So she said.

"You could wait at his office though, he said he'd come back soon." Sabo sighed in relief while Luffy grinned like the sun and instantly Zera felt better, unconsciously smiling.

"Okay, thanks! Come on Luffy!" Both of them started running, Sabo leading the way and Luffy following behind, still grinning and momentally forgetting that Sabo still was going to question him.

Zera then recalled something. With a devilish smile, she called. "Oi, Sabo-kun!"

Sabo didn't stop and called back. "Yeah?"

Zera put on a fake kind smile in order to hide her amusement. "Koala-chan came back a while ago. She is waiting for you, _coincidentally_ , at Dragon-san's office. Wanted to know why suddenly her partner abandoned his post and mission, so now she's _dying_ to see you. Have a nice time."

Sabo had stopped the second Zera mentioned Koala, his expression was like 'Oh shit.' while Luffy furrowed his eyebrows in confusement.

"Who's Koala?" Sabo paid him no mind as he was mentally bumping his head on a wall. How in the world had he forgotten about Koala?! Now she was going to murder him! Sabo could hear Zera giggling and shaking in what he thought to be contained amusement.

 _'Damn you!_ ' The blond mentally cursed as he and Luffy reached the office of Dragon and then, filled with dread, entered what people would call hell.

* * *

Koala was furious. Just wait till she got her hands on Sabo, the Blue Gentleman, she'd make his face blue too, by suffocating him. How _dare_ he! How could he leave her to deal with all the weapons as well as manage the men that, she should mention, Dragon left on _his_ hands.

A click sound made her turn around to face that one person she wanted to see. Sabo entered the room with a sheepish expression while Luffy entered after him, his face grinning. The second Sabo stepped inside, Koala grabbed the collar of his blue shirt and started shaking him wildly, while yelling at him with as much voice as she could muster, already making Sabo feel dizzy.

"You goddamned idiot! What the hell was going on in that empty place you call a brain when you disappeared without leaving a clue, let alone getting permission! And you let me deal with all those idiots! I had to fight the ones of the black market because they didn't think _a little girl_ was going to be a threat! Wait till I tell Dragon-san about this! That if I let you walk away with your head on you shoulders!"

Sabo took hold of her hands and breathed as much as his lungs allowed him to. "God woman, that hurt!" He complained.

Koala would have none of it. "It was supposed to! And that was just a little! I'm giving you two seconds to give me a good reason for your disappearance or else!"

Sabo adjusted his hat and held out two fingers of his hand. "And I'm givng you two words." He pointed at Luffy. "His. Fault."

Koala blinked at Luffy, who held up a hand and greeted her. Differently from what Sabo expected, Koala glared at him and once more grabbed his collar, bring his face inches away from hers. It was so close, Sabo couldn't help but blush.

"You brought him _here_?! Have you gone **insane**?! It is strictly prohibited bringing strangers at a revolutionaries base no matter the situation, he'll be forced to join or he'll be silenced for good! What is _wrong_ with you!"

Sabo quickly went to explain, otherwise she'd really kill him. "Relax, he's not a stranger! Monkey D. Luffy is Dragon-san's son."

Koala gasped in surprise and freed Sabo from her tight grip. She turned at Luffy with a shocked face and, like Zera had done, analyzed him from head to toe. With doubts on her mind, she turned at Sabo with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure he is? He seems too carefree to be Dragon-san's son." She commented and both guys couldn't help laughing. They realized that'd be the reaction of anyone who knew Dragon personally and was told Luffy was his son.

"Yep, sure as hell. He also happens to be my adoptive brother that I forgot for these last ten years." He told Koala, who now gasped with noise, her eyes widened a great deal and she turned sharply at Sabo.

"You remember?!" She shouted in shock. After an affirmative nod, Koala couldn't help a few tears of joy form on her eyes, as a smile formed on her face. Without warning, she threw herself at him, her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Sabo had no other option beside hugging her back, wrapping his arms around her waist so she didn't fall.

"I'm so happy for you." She said as she buried her head on his shoulder. Sabo smiled.

Luffy stared and stared with a blank expression, before he broke out in a grin. Koala had just leaned back, her arms still around Sabo's neck when Luffy said something that shocked the duo to the core.

"Hey, are you two getting married or something?"

Both revolutionaries flinched in shock and immideately let go of each other, both of them bright red and facing opposite directions. Luffy, not having gotten a 'no', beamed at the two. "Really? That is so awesome! Wait till Ace hears about this!"

Sabo paled in fear as to what his older brother would say if he were to know about this. Ace'd never stop teasing him if word reached his ears. "Are you crazy?! Of course we're not getting married!" Sabo denied, making Luffy stare at him in confusement and, dare I say it, disappointment.

"Why not?! You just hugged, didn't you?" He asked, sounding really upset. "That means you'll marry each other, right?"

Koala just stood silently with a red face as Sabo stared blankly at Luffy. "Do tell me how you ended up in that conclusion."

Luffy tilted his head at the side and raised an eyebrow, as if asking Sabo if he was stupid. "Well, there was this girl that hugged me and said she did that cause she loved me, so she said we should marry together...or something like that."

And it was true, Hancock always went on and on about them marrying, it was kind of weird to Luffy. Sabo meanwhile was staring at Luffy in complete shock. He was frozen worse than a person wearing summer clothes in a blizzard.

"We are going to talk about that one later." The blond promised. Nodding to himself, Sabo couldn't help but think what Ace would say to that. Changing the subject, now it was Koala who spoke.

"By the way, how long have you known about Dragon-san, Luffy-kun? I mean, I know that he's been a revolutionary for the last two decades and I was thinking that Dragon-san wouldn't reveal himself as your father, cause that would have caused you many _certain problems_."

Luffy gulped in nervousness as Sabo glared at Luffy, remembering all the things he had to ask his brother, and he knew really well that if Luffy didn't want to talk, he'd have to lock the kind older brother in a closet and let out the mean one.

Before either of them could add anything, a new voice spoke. "And that is a question I'm rather interested in myself."

All three turned at the door to see none other than Monkey D. Dragon. Sabo and Koala immideately saluted him by straightening up and saying simulately. "Sir!"

Luffy though..."Hey, Dad!"

Sabo for a moment thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him, cause he could have sworn he saw Dragon's lip curl upwards for a fragment of a second. Dragon let himself in and sat at his desk, the others turned around so now they were face to face with the Revolutionary Leader.

"So Luffy...start talking." Sabo ordered while Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat. He could just refuse, but he was sure either Dragon or Sabo would make him talk. On the other hand, he could just spill the beans and then have himself murdered by Sabo for messing around with time. Then again, if he knew Ace was executed, he'd sure forgive Luffy, still he'd get really upset. But in that case, he I will insist on telling Ace, too. And there was a certain former Pirate King that didn't want that. Not to mention Luffy didn't want that either, and there was also the problem regarding Whitebeard-ossan's thoughts on the matter...It was a tough decision.

"Well?" Pressed Sabo impatiently. "Gonna answer my questions before?"

Both Koala and Dragon seemed confused. "Questions?" Repeated the brown haired girl.

Sabo nodded. "He knew that it was Dragon-san that saved me ten years ago, as well as my rank on the revolutionaries. He also wasn't the least bit shocked that his dead brother was still alive. Surprised? Yes. Shocked? Not in the least bit. Care to explain?"

"I'm going to hear about that 'dead brother' thing." Dragon announced and looked at both boys, clearly waiting for an explanation. The other topics also interested him greatly and he'd be sure to talk those out.

"Aah. Well, I was around ten years old when Garp dumped Luffy to live with the mountain bandits where he met Ace. The three of us became close and decided to become bond brothers. Then, Garp decided to adopt me, that actually meaning to involve me into his 'training'."

Dragon actually winced slightly at the last part. "I see...I'm sorry."

"Yeah that reminds me. I don't think I'll ever forgive you for stucking me with Jii-chan of all people, his training was hell on earth." Luffy stated.

"Don't say that, believe me, I've had it worse." Countered Dragon and all three males shuddered at unpleasant memories. Koala felt like she was missing something. And it really was something big. But she sure was surprised by Dragon's behavior.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad!"

All three of them stared at her like she had gotten insane. Luffy looked at Sabo with what could only be described as pity, though there was also a hint of...teasing? "You will eventually have to show your girlfriend just how crazy Jii-chan is, Sabo."

Both teenagers blushed once more and Sabo glared at Luffy, thinking that he liked the past Luffy better. At least in this situation, he wouldn't have annoyed Sabo like this. "She's not my girlfriend!" He denied in frustration.

Dragon shook his head, though his smirk showed he was amused. "Such a pity." He said teasingly.

"Dragon-san not you too!" Now the blond teen's voice was exasperated. Luffy laughed loudly while Dragon let out a small chuckle, that may have been the first one they had ever heard.

"Now down to business." Dragon said and Luffy's laugh faded away. A serious and tense silence fell on the room, before Koala reached for the door.

"Koala?" Sabo asked, a little confused at the girl's actions. Koala just smiled.

"I'd better go, this is clearly something you three should solve on your own. Also," she glared at Sabo as she continued. "Thanks to **someone** , I still have the report to do for Zera-san. So I'll excuse myself. Oh and don't get your hopes high, I'll still tell Dragon-san, and if he doesn't punish you for it, I will." And with that she left the room. Luffy mentally thanked Koala. The less knew the truth, the better.

Sabo groaned in near desperation while Dragon shot him a look that promised that they'd talk later, to which Sabo responded with a sheepish laugh. "Well then Luffy, why don't you tell us the answers we want to know?"

Luffy hung his head and took a deep breath. Then, he looked at both of them with a face set in stone. Sabo almost took a step back back when seeing Luffy's face looking so...cold. It was like he wasn't looking at Luffy anymore. He glanced at Dragon and saw that he too noticed it.

"Listen, this may sound really ridiculous, but you yourself asked for it, so here is the truth...I am from the future, two years to be exact." Luffy informed them.

Sabo's eyes widened the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped in shock. He hadn't heard that right, right? Luffy, his sweet little brother, wasn't from two years from the future, it just was a trick he was playing to tick him off, right?

Dragon only widened his eyes, but otherwise stayed calm. "How?" He asked simply.

Sabo couldn't believe it. "You simply accept it? Just like that!?" Dragon looked sceptically at him. "And you don't? Someone would think you'd be the first to believe your brother. And how else would you explain how he knew about me? As much as an idiot my father is, he wouldn't inform Luffy of me unless it was highly necessary."

Luffy sweat dropped at that last remark. ' _Err...highly necessary...?'_ He thought as he remembered how he had learnt about Dragon. '... _I think not.'_

Sabo took a minute to accept that in his brain the shrugged. "Fair enough. Continue Luffy. How? When? With whom? Why? And what have you changed already?"

Luffy then started telling the story. Again. "Well, I am here thanks to One Piece, I've been here for the past few days. I haven't changed anything major yet. I am here with my first mate, Roronoa Zoro. We found Raftel two years from now."

Sabo's jaw dropped once more, but this time he didn't comment, either way, his chest burned with pride. His brother was Pirate King. A similar feeling could be noticed on Dragon's eyes, as there was this strange new glint of light. Sabo wondered though, why Luffy was so sad about it. When he found out, he certainly wasn't happy.

"But the price that came with it was far too high for me to pay...I couldn't call my dream complete without my crew there...Two island away from Raftel, we were ambushed by a group of marines, all of them vice admirals or close, as well as three admirals and Fleet Admiral Akainu Sakazuki. We managed to somehow beat almost all of them and leave the island, still gravely injured. The weather in New World didn't help either. On the next island, there was the new Yonko that didn't have a week that he had obtained his title, waiting for us. The battle with the marines became news fast. And that was when we broke down, all of my crew beside my first mate died...right before my eyes...just like _he_ did."

Luffy refused to let the tears on his eyes flow and Sabo was burning with anger. Dragon was close to that too, but he had to calm his nerves. The first time he saw his son and he goes and tells him just how much the government harmed him. Now his grudge with the marines was personal. He was going to raze the government to the ground.

Sabo blinked when he recalled Luffy's last words. "Wait, he? Who else died, Lu?"

Sabo noticed how Luffy's shoulders tensed and he shifted uncomfortably. He felt dread forming on his stomach when he saw Luffy bite his lip to hold back the tears. One more push and Sabo would snap.

Luffy started talking, though his voice was now shaky, which hurt both the other males. "That idiot did...that stupid, good for nothing of an older brother...Ace did...He..he d-died."

This time, Sabo froze. An unfamiliar coldness rushed through his veins, his face paler than snow and his eyes wide open. He couldn't talk, he couldn't move, he couldn't even blink. His stomach dropped and his hands trembled every second. His vision went blurry as tears welled up.

"W-what? Ace...died?...H-how!? When!?" Sabo thought back to the kid he met ten years ago. That cocky grin with those freckles and black, messy hair. The heartbreaking sad look, the death glare, the annoyed expression when Luffy showed up...as well as the warm smile and grin. How did that happen?! Ace, the good hearted, selfless, protective, idiotic Ace, died. Sabo felt even more tears when thinking about Ace's despair. Had he found the answer to his question? Had he found a reason to love life? Had he laughed because he simply was happy?

With each thought unwilling tears doubled, but still didn't dare drop.

"He dies in about an year from now, probably sooner...he is executed on the platform at Marineford." Luffy answered, trying to block the memories of Ace's last words rushing at him. The piece of information gained new reactions from both of his listeners. Sabo anger, Dragon shock.

"Execution? At Marineford? No one had ever been executed there. There should have been a reason." He exclaimed in surprise. Sabo, though, was furious, completely mad. With a wicked, pained grin he punched the desk, hard, creaking it and sending pieces of wood on the air.

"So those bastards finally figured out, huh? I bet my life it was because he was Roger's son, right? Those damned scum, how dare they?! But of course, since I joined here, I learnt one thing: the marine's justice is just trash, and this proves it. Damn it all!" He shouted in fury as a few tears finally slipped, though he wiped them immideately. He then realized something.

With the same empty, pained smile, he let out a humorless chuckle. He turned at Luffy, the look of whom was one of surprise mixed with sadness. He looked back at Sabo, who didn't stop smiling that fake smile. "And where was I? If he was a Whitebeard, I have no doubt he'd not let Ace get executed without trying to save him. And I'll bet a limb saying you went there as well. And where was I? Probably sitting somewhere, drinking coffee, not givng a damn if my brothers were facing death! Hell, I might have even been watching it and not cared at all!" Sabo brought a hand to rub his eyes, getting rid of the tears of sadness and anger as well as easing an upcoming headache.

Dragon closed his eyes, his curled hands on his forehead. He was quite surprised by the turn of events. _'A war between Whitebeard and the Marines, huh?'_

Luffy finally remembered how to form words. "But it's okay, Sabo. I won't let it happen this time."

Sabo turned his head sharply at Luffy, and with a fierce glare, corrected. " _We_ won't let it happen this time." Luffy sighed, remembering how Zoro had told him those exact words. "So, what do you plan to do, Luffy? Is there any way to avoid the war?"

Luffy shifted once more, now suddenly very interested on the ceiling. "W-well, we could but there is someone who would rather not do that, and I agree with him. There would be too many things that could go wrong if Ace is not captured- _for example my crew might fight Blackbeard with his whole crew and I don't think we have quite that level yet, I'd be the one captured and my idiotic brothers and crew would start a war for me-_ and also, I want Ace to be happy. And he can't do that with that self-esteem problems, still can't see the love he has."

Sabo gaped in disbelief. "He still thinks he shouldn't have been born?!" Luffy sighed and nodded. Dragon then decided to speak again.

"You said someone doesn't want the war to be avoided. Who is that someone, Luffy?" He asked and Luffy grinned nervously. He showed them the D. pendant. Dragon's eyes narrowed. He thought he had seen the pendant before...but where?

"The one who gave me this, he has a plan (as rarely as it happens) and wants my help to accomplish it." Luffy explained. Sabo saw this as an opportunity and asked Luffy.

"Luffy, before you wouldn't tell me, cause I didn't know anything about the whole future thing. Now you can tell what that 'promise' is, right?"

Luffy blinked in surprise, before rubbing his chin in thought. Sabo was his brother, maybe he had to know. Especially so he wouldn't faint on the battlefield. Luffy shrugged and approached Sabo. Signaling him to lean down, Luffy whispered his promise to Roger and Roger's plan.

When he heard the last part, Sabo almost fainted there and then. He went pale once more and leaned back in record speed to stare wildely at Luffy, who outright laughed at his terrified expression.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sabo couldn't help but shout. It was crazy, impossible, completely ridiculous. "You're joking, I don't believe it."

Luffy laughed more while Dragon raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked. Sabo turned at him weakly. "Sir, if you were thinking to send forces in order to help Whitebeard win and overthrow the government, don't bother. That's all I'm saying."

Dragon blinked in confusement, but he believed on his Chief Of Staff, so he'd not interfere. Sabo going there will help enough. Though he was a little bit curious what had shaken Sabo so much, he probably felt it into his core. Sabo for his part, was ready to go swim till he found Ace's ship. This..this was...!

"Hey Dad, can you give me your Den Den Mushi number? I'll need it for later. After I go over things with Whitebeard-ossan." Luffy requested after his laughter had died down. Dragon nodded and did as he was asked. Luffy got the paper and put behind his hat's red ribbon. (Does red ribbon remind you of anything from another anime? XD)

Dragon let out a sigh, knowing and also signaling the duo that the discussion was over. With his neutral voice, he spoke to Luffy. "I must say, I didn't expect out first encounter to be like this. Firstly in the morning, and now with this. You will never cease to amaze me, right?"

Both younger boys looked at him in confusement. "What do ya mean Dad, what did I do this morning?" Sabo stood silent, though his dread filled eyes asked the same. Dragon rose an eyebrow.

"You really don't know?" The revolutionist opened a shelf down his desk and got out a newspaper. There, he opened it and threw it at the desk, where also fell two bounty posters. Sabo took the newspaper with a shaky hand and couldn't believe what he read. It talked about how Luffy had beaten Buggy the Clown, had shown King's Haki with Don Krieg's fleet, also defeating him with a single punch, his first mate holding up with Hawk Eyes Mihawk, as well as defeating the Arlong Pirates and claiming the island on his protection. The marines had already considered them both Grand Line-level pirates. Remembering he was from the future, he quickly tried to convince himself that Luffy was Pirate King.

 _'This is nothing. This is nothing! Luffy is Pirate King. Luffy is Pirate King.'_ He kept repeating inside his mind.

Luffy took hold of the posters. Of course, it were Luffy and Zoro's posters, but he had to admit he didn't expect them so high and he did look cool.

Luffy's poster was one taken on Baratiè, in the photo Luffy was standing sideways, taken only the part from his chest up, his face split into a huge grin as one hand held the straw hat and the other clenched into a fist and held up to his chin, on the background the ocean.

Zoro's poster was taken on Nami's village, he was facing the camera, his bandana put on, the three swords unsheathed and on his hands, though they were not completely seen. Like Luffy's the poster was from his chest up, so there could be seen only the crossed edges of two of his swords he held on his hands, as the head was turned a little on the right, the Wado seen completely as it crossed horizontally the other swords. On the background was the almost totally destroyed Arlong Park.

DEAD OR ALIVE

Straw Hat Luffy

120.000.000 Beri

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Pirate Hunter Zoro

86.000.000 Beri

 **A/N: Too long! Hey guys, I hope you all like it. Please do review! Gosh, these other ones are going to be so boring! Like Skypia or Davy Black or whatever games, I wish I could just go to Marineford and have the most epic battle and get it over with!**

 **To all of you who may think that their bounties are too high, please remember that Luffy showed King's Haki, that only a few can wield, he defeated Krieg and Buggy and remember Nezumi's report? Also, Zoro managed to get a cut AND survive fighting Mihawk who is a strong, if not the strongest, Shichibukai.**

 **I hope you all agree.**


	15. Meeting Ace and the Whitebeard's

"So you are going now?" Sabo asked Luffy as the brothers stood at the shore of the island.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, I'll need to get to Whitebeard-ossan's ship as soon as possibile. And with Smokey still here, I don't have time to stay."

Sabo chuckled yet again at the weird nickname Luffy had given the marine captain. Then he said in a serious tone. "Are you sure you don't need my help about anything?"

Luffy tilted his head at the side in thought, before nodding. "Yes, I'm sure."

"When will I get to see you and Ace again?" He asked, a desperate tone well hidden. Luffy smiled sadly, guessing what it must be like for Sabo to put off meetinng Ace after he had just heard his brother would die.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait till the war to meet Ace." He said apologetically. "Though maybe we can leave a meeting point at Sabaody? I'm not sure, but now that I have yours and dad's denden mushi number, it's gonna be okey. Just make sure you are close enough when the war starts."

Sabo nodded with a smile and, much to Luffy's surprise, wrapped his arms around Luffy, pulling him tightly onto his chest. Luffy gasped, his body stiff, before relaxing and huggging his brother back.

"You're not alone, Luffy." Sabo said, noticing Luffy tense again. "You're never alone, nor will you ever be."

Luffy broke the hug and nodded. Without a word, he turned around and, much to Sabo's horror, started turning red. Then his legs were clad in Haki, making Sabo take in a hitchedd breath. He did know Luffy was much much stronger than he looked, but it was kinda hard to see past the childish face.

Luffy turned sideways and with his trademark grin, he said. "Ja na!" And gone he was. As Sabo saw him fly towards the sky, he had half the mind to follow and strangle the kid for being so reckless, though he decided on just shaking his head. With a smile, he said, more to himself. "Take care Luffy. You have...become strong." And with that, Sabo started walking back to the base.

* * *

Did Luffy mention that he hated this technique? Well, if he didn't, here it is. He really hated this technique. Barely seeing anything through the wind, he saw a gigantic, brown blur fly away from under him and figured he had just passed the Reverse Mountain. After some minutes he saw at the corner of his eye a big dot on the sea and, deciding it was a ship, he streched his arm towards it.

"GOMMU GOMMU NO: PISTOL!"

Luffy grabbed the side of the mast and grinning, he said "Got it!" And rocketed himself there, in the middle of the deck.

* * *

Marco the Phoenix was having a really peaceful day. Reporting, partying, stopping drinking contests which went overboard, the usual.

That is until some idiot decided to slam himself on the deck of Moby Dick.

SMASH!

Marco narrowed his eyes at the dust around the hole in the deck. _'What kind of moron throws himself into a ship?!_ ' He thought in incredulity. The loud sound had attracted almost all of the crew as they were standing around the hole in fighting stances.

"Marco! What's wrong, what happened?" Asked the second division commander, a very much alive Ace. Marco glanced at him from the corner of his eye, not letting his guard down.

"Someone crashed here, yoi." He said flatly, with a bit of annoyance.

"Crashed?" Asked the cross dresser, Izo with wide eyes in surprise. "Who crashes on the enemy ship, even if they meant to attack? That's the height of foolishness."

Ace blinked. "I would." He said in a confused tone. "I would crash in the enemy ship and then lit all of them on fire. It is perfectly logical." He couldn't see what they found so wrong with that.

"Well, you're not the shining example of normality, are you?" Came the sarcastic response from another commander, this time of fourth division, Thatch.

"My brother would then." Ace tried again and this time all three of them looked at him in a deadpan and kinda. 'Duh' expression.

"He's related to you, mate. Surely he's just as retarted." Thatch said as if it was obvious and Ace was an idiot for not understanding .

"Oi!"

"Shut it, they're getting up, yoi." Ordered Marco and all. Of them looked serious once again. As the stranger got up, Ace had to rub his eyes repeatedly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His jaw dropped when he noticed dirty black hair, scar under left eye and a straw hat.

Luffy, sensing the presence of his brother, steeled himself before turning around, his face managing to perfectly fake an innocent grin. "Hi there!" He greeted and that's when Ace, now out of his shock, groaned and face palmed.

Marco recognized the brat as the newest rookie from East Blue, who had gotten a first bounty worthy of Paradise level. He glared at the young boy, whose eyes barely let Ace.

"Ah, Straw Hat Luffy, I presume?" He asked rhetorically making the other two commanders raise an eyebrow and Luffy nod furiously.

"Yep! That's me! Shishishi!"

Marco studied him then scowled. "Cocky little brat. Just because you got a high bounty that I still can't see why the marines thought it necessary, you think you can attack us the Whitebeards? You got some nerve, yoi." He hated it when wannabe pirates came to challenge his Oyaji out of pure arrogance.

"Or he could be just stupid." Suggested Thatch with a grin making Izo shake his head.

"No." Everyone turned to look at Ace, who still had his face on his palm, looking like Marco did when he was fed up with the idiocy of his brothers.

"No?" Asked someone from the crowd in confusion. Ace finally nodded and looked up. "That idiot isn't here to attack us."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because." He said simply and much to the crew's surprise went towards Luffy. Luffy, for his part, was trying really hard not to cry at the sight of his brother. He was keeping the grin and praying that Ace doesn't suspect anything. Hee tried to forget that this person would die for him and started focusing on the days they spent together.

When Ace was less than three foot away, he smacked Luffy across the head and it took all Luffy got not to dodge the fist he knew was coming due to Observation Haki.

"Itee! What was that for Ace?!" Came the angry yell. Ace scowled at him.

"For being an idiot, that's why! Fighting Don Idiot, I get it. The stupid fishman, that too. But _Mihawk_?! What the hell were you thinking, dueling _Mihawk_?! I'm surprised he let you live!"

"Technically, Zoro fought him, not me!" Luffy corrected.

"Shut up! That's not the point!"

"Meanie!"

"Crybaby."

" 'M not a crybaby! Take that back!"

"Make me!" Ace stuck his tongue out childishly and the crew stared slack jawed at the bricking pirates. Thatch pointed at them and looked at Marco, as if asking him if he saw that too. Marco just shrugged.

Unsure, Jozu asked. "Umm..Ace?" Both Ace and Luffy turned angrily at the commander. "WHAT?!" They yelled.

"Who the hell is the brat?" He blurted out causing Ace's growl to disappear as he looked hadn't introduced his brother yet, had he?

"Well, all of you, meet my little idiotic brother, Luffy." He turned at said brother. "Luffy, meet my crew mates."

"Whoa! Cool!" Luffy said looking at the WB pirates with stars in his eyes.

There was a truly magnificent silence as everyone stared, yes even Marco, wide eyed at the black haired teens. After some seconds, a loud "WHAAAAATTTT?!"was heard from the entire crew.

"That-That is your brother?" Someone asked, pointing a trembling finger at Luffy.

"Yep!" Ace said with an innocent smile.

"The idiot who just shot a hole through our deck?" Asked another and Ace rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, it runs in the family."

"You can say that again." Muttered the shipwright, remembering how many times he had had to fix the Moby Dick when Ace was on his 100 days murder attempts.

"The rookie who fought Mihawk?" Asked Vista with a curious face, knowing it was nothing short of a miracle that he lived if that was true.

Ace's face darkened at that while Luffy huffed. "It wasn't me, okey?" Some drew a breath of relief at that. "It was my first mate."

"Your _first mate_ fought the greatest swordsman in the world?" Asked Izo sceptically and Luffy nodded.

"He was _super_ cool! And he managed to make a cut in Hawky's chest!'

"He actually _cut_ _Mihawk_ , yoi?!" Blurted shocked Marco, despite himself. That was _not_ normal.

There was an awed silence as Luffy nodded. They couldn't help but image Mihawk being cut. That was a sight many would kill for, as very few had managed that and lived to tell the tale.

"Umm, I think I'll go tell Oyaji about all this." Haruta said as she left to do that. Most of the crowd was going back to what they were doing which left Luffy with his brother and a few commanders.

"So, where am I again?" Luffy asked with a frown, making Ace face palm. Marco was starting to think that maybe this boy was stupider than his brother. He had told the brat himself they were the Whitebeards when he had just 'arrived'.

"We are on Moby Dick, the ship of Whitebeard, the strongest man in the world." Explained Ace patiently while Luffy stared at him.

"You joined a crew?" Luffy asked Ace, seemingly out of blue and Ace tensed, which didn't go unnoticed by the men there, each wondering why, before Ace nodded.

Luffy laughed. "Man, where's the person who convinced Ace to join this place? He's just earned my respect." He said jokingly while Ace did the mature thing and smacked him again.

Using his annoying-brothers-sense, Marco sensed an argument starting and quickly asked. "So, Luffy, how exactly did you come here?"

Luffy paused, before answering. "I rocketed myself here." He dead panned.

"You actually crashed here willingly?" Asked Izo and Ace shot him a 'told you so' look.

"I was right, this boy is just as retarted as Ace." Thatch half whispered seemingly in shock. Ace glared at him before asking Luffy.

"I know I'm going to regret asking but did you rocket yourself from your ship and here?"

Luffy shook his head. "No, I rocketed from Lougtown."

"But why?" Emphasized Vista with a look of confusement.

"There was this marine named Smokey, who kept chasing after me, so I rocketed myself away from there."

"But you could have fallen in the ocean or some marine base for all you knew, yoi!" Said Marco thinking this brat may be completely brainless after all. He vaguely noticed Ace banging his head at the mast,

"I could." Luffy admitted. "But that's the fun part of it! And look where I ended up! And-Woah! Is that a dog?! So COOL! Does he stay here all the time? Wait, if he does, where does he poop?"

"Well, I'll be damned." Thatch said slapping his forehead. "Was I wrong! This guy is way more retarted than Ace!"

Ace just banged his head at the mast.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to do better next time, I swear! Hey, btw do you guys mind if I. Kinda skip it till Drum? Because, face it, it will be boring as hell. I'll try to think of something funny to make it more interesting. And, please review more at my Ace and Luffy on Moby Dick story! I need motivation to start the next chapter! Oh, and I thought making questions would be a fun idea.**

 **SO THE FIRST QUESTION IS: IF YOU COULD CHANGE SOMETHING IN ONE PIECE WHAT WOULD IT BE?**


End file.
